And Love Remained
by One Soul
Summary: Set after HBP, Hermione knows that Severus Snape who is still a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix was only following Dumbledore's orders when he killed him. War is on the horizon, can Harry win? ***Undergoing re-write!***
1. Alone

**Prologue: Alone**

He was running into the deep, cold darkness. He was running to ensure that the one person who had ever cared about him did not sacrifice himself in vain, and also to keep safe those in the castle he had left behind. He felt sick to his stomach, as if his non-existent heart was being crushed, for he had killed his only friend. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard who had ever lived, and the closest thing to a father that he had ever known, was dead. Oh yes, it was true that he had been under Albus' orders to carry out the gruesome act when the time came, but he never thought that the moment would come so soon. It would have been easy to yell, "NO!" and to instead turn on the Death Eaters that were gathered there, fighting them off for as long as possible before he died from the unfulfilled vow or, more likely, from being sadly outnumbered. Voldemort would know whose side he was really on and Draco would have to face his own fate–but the time had not yet been right for the Order to show their cards: Harry was not ready. Even if the boy could kill the Dark Lord, there was the matter that he would not be truly dead; not yet. Yes, Severus knew of the Horcrux locations; he already had his eye on one. Somehow he had to relay that information back to Harry. This was the mission Albus wanted him to complete. This had to be done before the final confrontation. If it wasn't, everything (including the death of Albus Dumbledore) would have been for naught.

Severus Snape sat by the fire in his Spinner's End home, a brandy in hand. He had been reliving the moment of Dumbledore's demise over and over again in his mind since it happened, for he now had no one to turn to and no one to confide in, as Albus had been his only confidant. He could never go back to the Order now. They wouldn't believe in his innocence, and by going back he would expose everyone to danger. He would be sent straight to Azkaban, without a second thought. All their careful planning would end up meaningless, just like Albus' death, if he failed. No one else was as highly trained in Occlumency, and no one else could keep the secret from the Dark Lord. He could not risk the Order; there was still so much to be done before the end. Dumbledore had known that at some point, along the way, he would be called on to sacrifice himself. He had told Severus this, and they had planned for it, to a certain extent. However, at this critical point in the fight against Voldemort, Severus was not sure how to proceed. He was alone, and could not just go back to the Order. He had to find a way of relaying important information back, for the sake of all wizard kind. He grimaced as this thought was quickly followed by another, 'and yes, for Muggle-kind too,' His mind revolted–not at the thought of Muggles in general, but of his abusive, non-magical father. More dark thoughts crept in, and the Potions Master went back to his sulking and his brandy…

He stood alone and unnoticed (thanks to a disillusionment charm) at the edge of the forest, looking over at a large group of people gathered by the lake's edge. As Hagrid brought Dumbledore's body down, Severus felt his throat tightening. He wanted to die. He wanted to run down there, and beg forgiveness for what he had done. But, he would do neither of those things. He would be alone in his grief, and he would continue to drown it properly in brandy. 'This is what I have earned, what I deserve, and what I will have until the end of my life. Nothing. No kinship, no friendship, only myself, and my self-hatred for the man that I allowed myself to become. I will bear my shame and wallow in self-pity–I deserve no better. Alone.'

His gaze found where Potter, Granger and Weasley were sitting, and he watched them as they cried. Anger filled him momentarily, as he remembered Potter calling him a coward. If he only knew! The anger passed quickly, though. Severus knew that Potter and his friends would never forgive him for his actions, and that they would never try to understand those actions either–except perhaps that Granger girl, she was smart, that one. But, Severus knew that what he had done was for the good of everyone, including Potter, in the fight against Voldemort. That he was now effectively a fugitive mattered not in the larger scheme of things. Kneeling on the grass, his head in his hands, he wept bitter tears for the father he never had.


	2. Hermione's Mission

**Hermione's Mission**

As the summer wore on at Hogwarts, repairs were still being carried out on the castle. These were only minor things, as most of the damage had been cleared up right away. There would be no school this September; Professor McGonagall had thought it unsafe to carry on at the moment. Of course, the decision was not made lightly, but in the end everyone had agreed that it was for the best. The Order knew that soon young Harry Potter would be forced into a final confrontation with Lord Voldemort, and he would have to train hard if there was to be any hope. Therefore, the safety of the other students was paramount. If any student wished, they could continue their magical education out of country - Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had graciously opened their doors for the year to Hogwarts pupils. Many did go, professors included, as well as the new first years, but the majority of 5th, 6th, and 7th years stayed close to the Order, and to Harry - training in the D.A.

For some time now, the Order had been questioning whether or not Snape was still under deep cover, or if he had rejoined Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore believed in Snape, and put a trust in him that was never explained to anyone. The old wizard was rarely wrong about people, therefore the Order leaned toward the idea of what was good for Dumbledore was also good for them. As well, the newly added portrait of the former Headmaster had assured them that this was all part of the plan; however, they were still suspicious. Moreover, there was the problem of Harry Potter's beliefs in the matter. He was simply not ready to explore the idea that Snape was just following Dumbledore's orders. In his point of view, Snape had murdered Dumbledore — there was no way he could be made to see the logic yet.

"I think we're all in agreement then, yes?" Lupin looked up and surveyed the faces in the meeting before him. There was a general nod of assent. "Well then, we know where we stand. All of the facts that we have compiled so far point to Severus still being one of us." Lupin had a serious look on his face. "If he had changed sides, the destruction would have been more widespread, and many of our own would likely have been killed."

The portrait smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes Remus, now you're on the right track!"

Professor McGonagall stood up, and rose her brows up at Albus' praise. "Oh Albus! You know that we had to be sure of this. Yes, Remus, I fully agree with you. Severus would not have hesitated in killing Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Professor Flitwick as well as others, I'd imagine if he were not on our side. It was as if he was trying to keep them safe, out of harm's way."

"Minerva, my dear, you know that I have always trusted Severus. He could never bring any harm to any student here." Albus popped a lemon sherbet into his mouth and grinned.

Putting her hands on her hips, McGonagall sighed irritably at the portrait. "Albus Dumbledore, you talk too much!"

"Ah. Yes well, I'll just listen in quietly. I promise." The old Headmaster smiled impishly and winked at his successor as he sat down in his favourite plush chair.

"Good. Now then, as we know, Albus has informed us that Severus had an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa; he had to follow through or risk his own death, or alternatively the loss of his position and his value as a source of inside information for the Order." She looked meaningfully at everyone present at the meeting.

"You all know that Harry will not share your view, at least not yet anyway." Alastor Moody was pacing around McGonagall's office. "He's still very angry, and this hatred for Snape is fueling Harry's fight against the Dark Lord." He sighed, sitting down heavily on one of the comfortable armchairs, "I think that the only way that he'll come to this understanding is if we are open, and willing to tell him everything." Lupin looked ready to interrupt. "Just hear me out, Remus. These are things he needs to know - heh, Dumbledore may have already told him anyway!" McGonagall nodded as Moody continued, "He needs to know that Snape was only acting on orders."

"I feel it necessary to say that I have not spoken to young Harry on that particular point as of yet, Alastor," Dumbledore interrupted. "However, I do believe that you're right, and you should tell Harry everything. Sooner rather than later is always preferable, no?"

Lupin shook his head. "No, it's too soon for that. We all know how upset and unwilling to listen Harry is at the moment. This would only confuse him further."

Silence followed for a few moments, and finally Minerva spoke: "I believe that I know how to convince Harry." Many sets of eyebrows went up. "Harry may be more likely to listen to reason through Miss Granger. Hermione will understand if we tell her everything. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't already figured it out. Not much gets past her." McGonagall looked around at the group who were collectively nodding in assent. "It is settled then. I will speak with her in the morning." Albus cleared his throat from his place on the wall. Minerva eyed him sternly. "Oh yes, Albus, be patient! You'll get your chance with Harry!"

Sunrise found Hermione sitting under the tree, by the lake. She had taken to finding peace under the tree's great branches...it was almost as if Dumbledore himself was speaking to her through the wind whispering through its leaves. Hermione was almost 18 (19 if you consider her use of the time-turner,) but she looked much older than her years. So much had happened in such a short while, and her outlook on things had almost completely changed, including her near-manic obsession with her education. The rest of her schooling would wait - the time for action was close at hand, and it had hardened Hermione's demeanor. Voldemort would not fall easily, and she knew that many friends, as well as she, may not survive the fight. No matter - if it meant bringing down the Dark Lord, the sacrifice was well worth it.

In her heart, she knew that this was what Dumbledore had been thinking when he willing sacrificed himself to save Snape and Malfoy. Slowly, as the initial shock of the Headmaster's death had worn off, Hermione had realized why things had happened how they did. Her logical mind was relentless, as always; there was no shutting that off. She couldn't help but to see everything in a scripted way - it was easy for her. But, she had no one to talk to about her suspicions. Harry would explode, as would Ron, and the Order...well, surely the Order would know how to proceed - but why would they want some girl butting in where she wasn't welcome to? The Order was still protecting Harry, Ron, and Hermione, even though they were of age, and fully capable. Hermione could only assume that they couldn't afford to lose Harry to some reckless revenge scheme. Harry was not the best judge of character around; too often acting on impulse and emotion.

Hermione sighed, looking out over the calm water. Then there was the fact that Snape was trapped behind enemy lines, with no way to communicate without blowing his cover he worked so hard to maintain in the face of great danger. She felt horrible for him - he was the one who was obviously suffering the most at this moment. Dumbledore had been Snape's only confidant; the surly Potions Master had been loyal to him until the end, even carrying out Albus's orders to kill him. Only he couldn't truly bring himself to go through with it. Yes, he had spoken the Killing Curses' incantation, but Snape had overridden it at the same time by nonverbally casting an Expelliarmus, and that is why Harry saw Dumbledore lift up and fly back; the Avada Kedavra drops one like a stone once they are hit. Hermione was sure that somehow, Snape knew a way of maintaining the green colour of the Avada Kedavra, somehow masking the tell-tale red of the Expelliarmus. It was the fall that killed the Headmaster, who was slowly dying from the damage inflicted upon his hand by the ring Horcrux, which had belonged to Marvolo Gaunt, Tom Riddle's grandfather. Hermione understood. Snape had done this to protect Harry - and to ensure that the war would not be lost. He was stuck, and there was no way out, thanks to the Unbreakable Vow he had with Draco's mum.

Hermione felt a deep respect and empathy for this man who had for years walked the thin line between Dumbledore and Voldemort, good and evil. The life of being a double-agent had been hard on him...not being able to show his true self, his feelings - never letting his guard down. 'What a lonely existence,' Hermione thought, playing with a blade of grass. 'To live in solitude, never to share with anyone who you are....and then to finally have a friend, mentor, a father type person you can confide in - and then to kill him yourself…' A tear rolled down her cheek as her heart lurched in agony for this man who could betray no feeling to anyone. 'No, Snape's sacrifice will not be in vain, and neither will anyone else's...Voldemort will pay for this,' Hermione vowed as she rose, fixed her robes and wiped her tears away. She resolved to talk to McGonagall and the Order, to tell them what she had concluded. Turning from the lake back to the castle, Hermione glimpsed someone walking down towards her. McGonagall was already coming towards her; she wouldn't have to go looking for her and she could talk to her now before losing her nerve. Hermione steeled herself, making ready for a sure fight of iron wills.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I thought I may find you down here." Minerva smiled, taking in the beauty of the surroundings. "I've noticed that you come down here often as of late." There was a hint of concern in her old Head of House's voice.

Hermione felt better seeing McGonagall smile. She did it so rarely these days. "Yes Professor, I find that this is the only place where I can think clearly these days. I was just on my way back up to talk to you and the Order about something."

"Oh? Isn't that funny, I was on my way to do the same. Talk to you, that is. And please, Hermione, call me Minerva." McGonagall beckoned Hermione to follow her. "Shall we walk?"

"Yes. Thank you…Minerva." Hermione felt that McGonagall was like a mother to her, and was comfortable with the older woman, but saying her first name was odd to her. "I haven't mentioned this to Harry or Ron. I'm a little hesitant to bring it up now." Hermione bit her lip, fresh tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Damn! She was so much stronger now, why did these silly tears keep cropping up on her?

"Oh my child," McGonagall passed her a kerchief, "you know that I will listen to you. You have always been one of my favourites, you know that. I know that whatever you have to say to me will be well thought out, and not said lightly. These past few months have been hard on us all, but I think that I may have seen the greatest change in you. Hermione, you have become a brilliant witch, and a strong woman. I do value your opinion."

Hermione managed a smile through her threatening tears. "Thank you so much for saying that. You don't know how much it means to me." Being Muggle-born had never been easy on Hermione; there was a constant feeling of having to prove herself, though it was mostly because of other students, not the professors – the majority of them anyway. The two women walked a little ways further as the sun threw gleaming gems on the surface of the lake. "Minerva, I need to do something that I think is very important. You may not agree with me, you may think it's too dangerous for me to attempt, but I must try, because I think that this is what Dumbledore would have wanted me to do."

"What is it?" McGonagall asked gently.

She stopped walking, and turned to face the older woman. "What are the Order's thoughts on Severus Snape?"

Minerva closed her eyes, nodding. "Hermione, this is what I came down to talk to you about. The time is not right to talk to Harry yet, but we believe that you can handle this situation better than we can."

"He is on our side," Hermione said with conviction.

"Yes, Hermione, this is the conclusion we have come to. Albus trusted Severus completely - and therefore, we do as well. His nattering portrait won't hear anything to the contrary, either." McGonagall glanced at Hermione. "I had a feeling that you would know this too. Why have you not discussed this with Harry and the others?"

She closed her eyes. "Harry isn't ready to hear it. He is so angry...I know deep down, he probably has thought of it, but...."

"I understand. But, Hermione, what is it that you want to do that you think Dumbledore would have wanted?"

"Somehow, I must find Snape and let him know that he's not alone in this. Right now he must feel so alone, empty and horrible! He has to know that we believe him! How do you think killing Dumbledore made him feel?" Hermione sighed, ready for McGonagall's denial. It never came. Hermione looked up at the Professor, and saw sadness on her lined face. "I am the most logical choice to go. I won't try to start a fight with him, or instigate anything like Harry or Ron would, and I will listen to what he has to say. He knows that I'm not the type to come hunting for revenge, or anything reckless like that. You can't be spared - you're needed here, and if Professor Snape saw Aurors, he would think they were there to kill him, there'd probably be a fight - and don't tell me that our Aurors are specially trained to avoid detection, I know that -"

Minerva shook her head and grabbed Hermione's arm. "I am not disagreeing with you Hermione. You have my permission to go." Hermione stared at her former Head of House. "I trust you, the Order trusts you, we all know that you can do this, and at the same time be safe about it." McGonagall pulled Hermione into a hug. "Come; let's go to my office where you can be fully briefed on the situation. We will do our best to prepare you for your journey."

"Thank you Minerva. I will do my best to locate Severus, and to bring back any information he has for us."

They walked up to the castle, arm in arm.

A week later and as prepared as she could be, Hermione waited to go. She was so nervous! Were Tonks or Lupin ever this nervous before a mission? All she could tell Harry and Ron was that she had a secret mission for the Order, and not to worry. Of course they were curious, and a little aggravated that they didn't have a job for the Order, but they understood, and were busy with the D.A. and Horcrux research anyway. Harry was perfectly obsessed with the research; Hermione never saw him so wrapped up in books before! He was determined to find and destroy these vile pieces of Voldemort's shattered and decrepit soul, so he could get on with it and hunt down the Dark Lord. Hermione smiled. 'How come he never applied himself that way to his homework?' she wondered vaguely as she toyed with a stray lock of her unruly hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Lupin made his way over, and pulled Hermione into the corner of McGonagall's office. "Are you sure about this, Hermione? Because if you're not, no one is forcing you to go or to do anything for that matter -"

She nodded, "Yes, absolutely. I'm sure about this. This is my contribution, and it needs to be done."

"All right, but please keep in mind the escape route we planned, just in case?"

"Of course, Professor. Don't worry about me." Hermione smiled at Lupin. "I'd like to think that I'm all grown up now - I know what I'm doing."

A grunt sounded from behind. "Heh! All grown up, what's this?" Moody came limping over to where Hermione was standing. "You'd best watch yer back missy. Remember everything we told ya, and -"

Hermione laughed. She hadn't done that in so long, it felt foreign. "I will. Please, watch that Harry and Ron don't do anything _too_ stupid. I'll send the signal as soon as I'm safely there." With a few last minute good luck wishes, Hermione was on her way. She walked down to the gates and Apparated to Spinner's End.


	3. Connection

**Connection**

It was cold, grey and dirty where Hermione ended up. She was disguised, of course - a heavy grey traveling cloak with a deep hood covered her, although no one here would recognize her anyway. She decided against a disillusionment charm; her use of magic could be detected too easily by anyone who was lurking about, watching Spinner's End. An oppressive gloom lay over this place - it was as if depression had become a physical thing and turned into a type of day. There was a fog laying low to the ground and it was damp out. Miserable. Completely miserable.

Pulling her cloak tighter, Hermione shuddered. It was highly likely that the Dark Lord had Death Eaters keeping tabs on Snape; paranoia was a way of life to these dark wizards. Looking down the way, she caught sight of what she knew had to be her destination. She didn't see anyone else around and strongly hoped that she hadn't been seen. This was a dangerous game – the Dark Lord could not find out that anyone was trying to communicate with Snape. Taking a deep breath for courage, she started towards her objective. She knew that there would be wards protecting the place, and she knew that she had to be careful about how she was going to do this.

'Hmmm, knock on the door? Like that will work,' she thought with a grimace, 'he'll see right through my disguise.' She crept up to the door, listening to ascertain if anyone else was 'visiting.' She could feel the thrum of powerful magic on her skin — these were very powerful wards indeed, put up by a very strong wizard. Snape was definitely thorough in safeguarding his hiding place. Fear caused her breath to hitch and her stomach to knot; maybe this had been a bad idea...

An arm appeared seemingly out of nothingness and grabbed her, while at the same time this happened, the door to the run-down house quickly swung open and the young witch was shoved violently inside the dwelling. She had no time to even think of pulling out her wand. Whoever had just grabbed her had tricked her with some kind of invisibility charm. A large hand had been over her mouth in an instant, stifling the scream ready to escape her lips. With her head turned and face pushed against the inside of the door, all Hermione could see was an old staircase in a state of severe disrepair, and the corner of an old dusty bookcase. There were dust moats floating in the air, highlighted by a thin shaft of light shining through a high window. She was terrified, and the fear she felt completely paralyzed her. The cool feel of a wand tip dug into the flesh above her temple as the unknown captor rudely shoved up behind her; she could feel the strength present in his lithe frame. Deciding that there was no way that she could physically get away from him, the young witch closed her eyes, and Hermione prepared herself to meet whatever end the dark wizard was going to carry out. She had known that it would be dangerous to come here searching for Snape, but to have been dispatched so easily this way before she could even find him to relay the Order's message was a severe blow. All of this had been for nothing then. Who had she been trying to kid?

"Who dares sneak up on me at my home?" A cold voice hissed in her ear. Her eyes snapped open, and she at once felt a glimmer of hope. This was not Lucius Malfoy or any another Death Eater. It was Severus Snape, he whom she had been seeking out. She briefly panicked, trying to think of the right words to speak as she still needed to convince the wizard in hiding that she wasn't here to kill him. She knew that he wouldn't harm her, not for the moment anyway – unless of course he was paid a visit by some spying Death Eaters who were just in the neighborhood.

She mumbled against his hand, which he took away as he ripped away her hood. "Sir, wait, it's me, I -"

"AH! Miss Granger! Potter sent you, is that it? How pathetic! Come to exact your revenge, have you? I think not! Stupid girl! Have you no concept of just who and what you are dealing with? I could kill you this instant; in fact, perhaps…" There was an intense hatred burning in his eyes as he spat out Harry's name. Hermione could feel the rage emanating in waves from him. He was still holding her against the door, threatening her with his wand. Even if she knew he wouldn't harm her, she needed to be careful in what she said to him.

"No! Professor, please listen to me!" She struggled against his strong grasp and he finally let her go, though he didn't lower his wand. As she whipped around to face him, Hermione decided it was best to just tell him why she was there. "I know the truth! I know what you did that night and I know that you were under orders! You killed him because he told you to, and there was no way around it!" Angry tears came quick to her fierce eyes, threatening to spill. "I came because I wanted you to know that you're not alone, and the Order stands behind you!"

"We shall see if you speak the truth!" he hissed as his dark eyes bore down into hers; he angrily muttered a quiet "Legilimens...."

Suddenly they were one; she saw into his depths, and at the same time she knew that he saw into hers. At once, confusion and disorientation gripped Hermione. This was supposed to be a one way spell, according to all of her knowledge. Why could she see into his mind? Did he want her to? The Half-Blood Prince had been a genius with spells – perhaps he altered this one. Snape must have wanted her to see something, or else he would not allow this – he was too skilled a wizard to let that go unchecked. Perhaps the Potions Master wanted Hermione to fully understand his innermost being so that there would be nothing hidden between them; so that she could more fully report back to the Order. Was he tired of running?

Whatever it was, she could feel herself being drawn into Snape's memories, and suddenly was peering in to his being. Everything was laid out in front of her to see. It was like watching a play unfold, but the scenes were switching around so quickly - it was hard to comprehend. There was a man and a woman arguing; the man abruptly struck the woman, and she fell to the floor. She then saw a small baby crying in his crib with his arms up in the air, needing and wanting to be picked up, desperate for affection. The man was drinking in a dusty, dirty room. A frightened teenager was hiding from his raging father, scared to death that his nose would be broken yet again. The sound of glass breaking accompanied by a woman's loud screams then filled Hermione's ears, startling her. She then saw the woman holding the boy close, protecting him as she cursed the man to death. The boy ran away into the dark, his mother left behind cursed herself... The awful impact of all these images began to grip Hermione and she began to feel tangible emotions as if she were feeling them herself. Gloom... Despair... Hatred... Loneliness... Voldemort... Death Eaters... Murder... Duplicity... Dumbledore... All the horrible, dark emotions in Snape's mind were then swept away by the kind older wizard's purple swirling cloak. Warmth, forgiveness, redemption, gratitude, and a new sense of purpose radiated out into Hermione's mind. The intensity of the onslaught of negative and then positive emotions became too much for the young witch to process, and she could feel her body begin to sway. The whole ordeal was staggering, sapping her energy, and Hermione felt light-headed and dizzy. Feeling as though she could not take anymore, she began to slump – and then all was dark.

Hermione awoke a short time later lying on a comfortable bed in a darkened room. The only light was coming from a single candle, glowing serenely on the bedside table. At once she froze. Where was she? Why was she here? But then it came back to her, and she remembered what had happened. She felt sick from what she had experienced - all of Snape's memories, thoughts, feelings...but now she knew the entire truth, and so did he. She had felt him in her mind, she opened the door for him, and she knew that he had seen all there was to Hermione Jane Granger. It had been a complete two-way street. The dizziness having gone, she sat up and slowly swung her legs over the side of the plush antique bed, making to stand up. 'I must talk to him, we must make our plans, there's so much to do...' she teetered and was instantly caught by strong arms.

"Wha -?"

"Miss Granger, do rest. I am sorry for what I did, but I had to be sure that you meant what you said to me. This is a dangerous game, with no room for error." Severus Snape leaned down, gently releasing Hermione back onto the bed. She saw through the darkness a chair just out of sight - he had been watching her from the shadows. "I must admit, I thought you would be the one to see through my actions and deduce the truth in the matter. You were always such a thorough student" He looked down at her, his face blank, unreadable.

For some reason, Hermione could not catch her breath. She was caught up in his gaze - his eyes were hypnotizing! Was it an after-effect of the spell? She never realized their depth before, as most tended to completely avoid Snape's eyes – or rather Snape altogether. And his voice only served to add to the feeling of stupor she was feeling. She tried to focus on speaking as he sat back down, just out of sight. "Dumbledore trusted you - and so we trust you. We need to be together on this."

Through the shadows, Severus looked pained at the mention of Albus. Suddenly, she felt a great wave of pain and sadness slam into her mind.

"You saw what he meant to me," Hermione choked back a sob as Severus' voice cracked. His hands cradled his head. The emotions that he was feeling were radiating into the witch's mind, still. "You saw everything... felt everything..." He got up, and started pacing along the side wall. She knew that he was very upset, and so she remained silent, until he approached her.

"Prof - "

He waved her off. "Severus. Please, call me Severus. I am no longer your teacher, and I never will be again." He stared down at Hermione, who had suddenly started to feel dizzy again. His face remained unreadable, but his eyes became bottomless – as if they truly were windows to his soul.

"I don't understand – about the spell, I mean. I -" she still couldn't quite meet his eyes. "I saw your mind. I thought that it was only supposed to work one way."

It was a few moments before he spoke, and when he did it was in a strained whisper. "Yes. I'm sorry for forcing that upon you Ms. Granger."

"It's alright – I just don't understand why you'd permit me," confusion reigned supreme on Hermione's face as she waited for her answer.

Snape's shoulders slumped and he pinched the bridge of his nose in between his fingers. Looking very tired, he sat silent again as Hermione waited unsurely, but patiently. "I never hid anything from Albus. This was the way that I assured him as well as myself that I was still who I said I was. I suppose that I needed someone to know the truth of what has happened; at least now the Order will know. The end is near, and they need to prepare Potter properly now that Albus is dead. You will tell them everything, they have to be ready or all our sacrifices have been in vain. I'm sorry that you had to see everything; I didn't mean for that to happen."

She opened her mouth to speak as she met his gaze, but she could already hear his reply forming in her mind - 'This is a dangerous game, Ms. Granger. I must continue to appear completely loyal to the Dark Lord. No one must find out that you are here. The Dark Lord is paranoid, and does not trust any of his followers. And rightly so. Spies come here periodically, and so I will have to hide you for the meantime. But, I am grateful that you have come. I will teach you Legilimency and Occulmency while you are here with me. These skills will prove invaluable to you in the months to come.'

'I hear you in my mind again - I -'

'Yes, do not be afraid, the spell is slow to wear off. I know that it is…disorienting. We can communicate like this as long as we remain in eye contact.' He sat down on the edge of the bed, conjuring a glass of water and handing it to her. 'You are a brave young woman, Hermione. You have risked much.'

Shaking, and still pale from her ordeal, Hermione shook her head. 'Not as much as you have, Prof– I mean, Severus. I can't imagine living through the things that you have had to endure.'

'Don't be so sure - a time may yet come where you are required to take such risks. We shall soon see how your bravery plays out. Now is not the time to make plans. You must rest, and only then can we begin. This will not be easy. You are not in Hogwarts anymore.' His eyes continued to bore into her soul, and Hermione's eyes fluttered as consciousness threatened to leave her again. Hypnotized, she could only give him a slight nod in response. She was still in shock that he allowed her to see everything he held inside himself.

'Sleep, Hermione. You are safe. We can discuss this later.'

Darkness overtook her as she fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Brandy Flows

**Brandy Flows**

The weeks went by, too quickly. Hermione was a natural at the spells that he was teaching her, as she was with most everything, it seemed. She was still the model student; studious, serious and thorough. Ever the quick learner, it was not long before she could close her mind effectively against him or conversely to delve into it using Legilimency; so for now he was satisfied. He could let her return anytime to the Order, without fear that someone could easily pry the knowledge of his duplicity out of her mind. He could not compromise his cover, no matter the cost. Too much had been lost already in this fight; too many good people had died prematurely or had been lost to life sentences of insanity. 'What a difference,' he mused, 'between teaching her and Potter, that ungrateful little –' he stopped himself. No matter how he felt about Harry Potter, the boy was Hermione's friend, and Dumbledore had thought him special. He snorted mentally at the thought of the Potter-brat. Well, he was special; Snape had to admit, if only to himself, for was something he would never admit to anyone else. Well, except maybe Hermione. But then, she already knew everything there was to know.

Sobering, he realized that he wouldn't mind sharing more of his thoughts with Hermione. He sighed as his thoughts turned inevitably back to the young witch. Over the last six weeks that she had been with him in his childhood home, his feelings towards her had warmed considerably; she was constantly appearing in his mind. It had been strange, at first, sharing this small space with the headstrong young woman, having had no other woman in the house since his mother. Watching her practice spells, or spying on her as she quietly read in his mother's parlor chair in the evening caused the wizard to feel comforted and…like she belonged there. Very odd. Even the silent meals they shared were reassuring. Quiet conversations and even laughter had turned his once dilapidated, horrid house into a real home. Additionally, the knowledge that she held deep respect for and trusted him added to his slowly returning confidence. She even surprised him by wanting to help by providing a liaison between himself and the Order. This had not changed even though at first she had witnessed first-hand terrible things in his mind and soul - she was still there, she hadn't run away. That had been his true test for her; to see if she would still want to help him, or want to escape screaming along the way instead. She was highly astonishing.

"Severus," Hermione called out to him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he turned towards her. She was standing in the doorway to his study; her features (he was beginning to consider them quite lovely) were lit by the warm fire burning in the hearth. He was still amazed at the fact that she even bothered coming for him at all. What would Potter or Weasley have said to her, if they had known her mission? Must be a Gryffindor trait...all that courage, bravery, and stubbornness wrapped into a neat little package...

Suddenly aware that he was staring at her with his mouth gaping open, he cleared his throat and tried regain his composure. How she could send him off on such strange ramblings was still beyond him. This was not normal.

Hermione noticed that he was looking at her, and she felt herself flush slightly. She thought that he was a handsome man in his own way, very...mesmerizing. Knowing that she had grown into a passable-looking woman, and had already gotten used to the way that men would look at her when they thought she wouldn't notice – or when they would just stare, she held her ground. She had noticed his long looks before in her weeks in his home; when she felt his eyes on her, it was as if the spell had never worn off. Possible? Perhaps…?

"Um, I thought maybe we could have tea? Are you hungry?" She ceased her musing, deciding that it would take her to places that she wasn't completely sure she was ready to explore. He nodded, and started to her side. She smiled. "Good, I've laid out the table for us then."

They ate for the most part in silence, discussing the spells Hermione had mastered, potions, and Horcrux research; afterward they retired to the sitting room. Severus lit the fire with a flick of his wand, and walked over to a small cabinet in the corner. Out of a crystal decanter he poured two tumblers of brandy, passing one to Hermione before slightly raising his glass in a silent toast to her.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the drink. Taking a sip, she gazed at the man sitting opposite her. "I thought maybe -" She began again, her thirst for knowledge unquenchable as always.

"Hermione," he interrupted her, setting down his drink. "Let us speak of business tomorrow. Now is not the time," He was staring at her again, but she slowly nodded her assent as she gauged his demeanor. "Truly, I have never enjoyed a woman's company in this way before. We have trust and respect between us - I am not constantly checking for assassins around the corner or hidden agendas from you. The only other person I have ever been able to sit with like this, was, well…Albus." Her eyebrows went up as he continued deadpan, "But you are infinitely lovelier."

What?!? Wit! Flattery! Was this coming from the feared Potions Master of the Dungeons? Was this the same man that everyday used to put the fear of God into his students? Hermione almost died.

She blushed hard. "Why - oh! - I don't know what to say..." Flustered, she took another sip of the brandy, feeling the warm liquid flow. A small smile played at his lips. The young witch thought he was very good looking when he wasn't scowling, and her delight was obvious. The time that she had spent with Severus training and learning all she could from him was in fact, extremely agreeable. He was someone whom she could really talk to about things that interested her, and he understood what she was saying. She had never been able to talk to Ron or Harry in this way; most days they looked at her as if she were from Mars. And now this dark man was flat out complimenting her. She composed herself the best that she could.

"Thank-you," she said shyly, "I'm very happy that you feel that way Severus, because I quite enjoy being in your company." She downed the rest of her brandy, not believing what she just said. She told him! Was she participating in a flirtation? She felt quite warm and uninhibited all of a sudden. 'Did he bewitch this brandy?' she wondered idly as she looked at the bottom of her empty tumbler, frowning ever so slightly.

Severus had an amused look on his face, as an eyebrow shot up. "Ah, well then, more brandy? You're empty there, and that will never do." He poured them both another glass each, and settled back down into his chair. He watched her as she quickly took another sip. Oh, but did she look flustered! A grin spread across his face, and he began to laugh. He couldn't remember the last time that he did laugh openly, and it felt wonderful. Of course, the brandy was a welcome assistant.

Jerking her head up to look at what Severus was laughing about, she realized that he was laughing at her! She wasn't sure if she should be mad, embarrassed - or both, but the sound of his laughter was amazing, infectious! "What?" Now she began to laugh as well.

"Oh, my dear Hermione," he chuckled, "You're brilliant! I've never seen you at such a loss for words! Ah, drink up, have some more, you delight me!"

A funny look must have come over her face, because he laughed harder. Ok, ok, she was feeling a little fuzzy, but honestly! She liked the way that he laughed, and wanted to hear more. 'Honestly, I must look ridiculous if Severus Snape is laughing at me in this way!' Although it was fun to play along; life had been far too serious for far too long.

Hermione stood up feeling rather wobbly, downing the rest of the burning liquid in one go. Setting the tumbler down on the table with the finesse of a tipsy woman, she smiled down at Severus mischievously, playing along. "I believe that this brandy has been bewitched, my fine sir."

"You do, do you? Ah, nothing gets past you, Hermione. This is the finest brandy that galleons can buy," he answered with a devilish grin as he swirled the contents of his glass. "The only kind I drink." Filling her glass for the third time, he studied her some more. Hermione belatedly realized that he was appraising her womanly attributes yet again. The way his eyes were freely roaming her body made her feel a warm, stirring sensation deep within her being. It didn't feel wrong, it was…

Clearing her throat, and noticing she was beginning to flush yet again under his gaze, Hermione scolded herself for acting so - hormonal - and evenly met his eyes. Deciding that she should maybe bring up a topic of mutual interest they could talk about before she got carried away in some brandy-induced drunken hormonal state, she started, "I've been wanting to ask your advice on something, Prof - err, I mean, Severus,"

"Oh?" He knew she was changing the subject; she was nervous, that much was easy to see.

"Yes, you see, I've been thinking about what to do in the future - after the war, I mean. I - ah - have an interest in obtaining my Potions Mistress degree." Taking a sip of her newly poured glass, she admonished herself for being such a stuttering twit. She felt as if she was a newly-sorted first-year, barely able to talk, self-conscious, and shy. She continued, "And I'd like to hear about your experiences in your own education."

Severus stroked his chin absently, his intense eyes focused on Hermione, realizing that she was trying to maintain control of herself, warring against the properties of the drink. "Well, I can tell you, you have the mind for it, and," he leaned a little closer, "you've been my best student in years. There's a passion for knowledge in you that's hard, if not impossible, to quell. You would have no problems in handling an apprenticeship."

"Is finding someone to apprentice under hard to do, though? I know that there aren't that many Potion Masters in Britain, and I -"

Sighing, he got up from his chair and moved towards the fire. Looking into it for a moment, he searched for the words to answer the beautiful girl – no, that was wrong – beautiful _woman_ looking at him. He turned back towards her, and kneeled down beside her chair. "Hermione, I would offer you an apprenticeship in a heartbeat if I could. But I fear…" Severus' voice faltered a bit, as he noticed Hermione's small hands gripping the arms of her chair. "I can be most certain that I will be dead within the year." She looked horrified. Her hands went to cover his. "Please, Hermione. When it is time for me to return to the Order - when I can no longer collect any useful information, I will, but - I feel that before that time comes, I will be killed either by Voldemort, or a fellow Death Eater. Even though I have gained favour with the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters are suspicious, paranoid, and jealous. Many envy me. Most want me dead."

She shook her head, interrupting him. "Just come back now then! We don't want you to spy anymore; it's too dangerous! You've been through enough! Harry knows about the Horcruxes, we'll work out the mystery together!"

"The time is not right!" Agitated, Severus stood up, and grabbed her up with him, holding her by the shoulders.

She closed her eyes at his touch, feeling a jolt of intense, electric energy pass through her. Slowly, she half opened her eyes, and saw the sadness awash on Severus' face. Automatically, she reached up and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear and let her hand come down to rest on his upper arm. Sighing, she nodded. "I cannot force you to come back. You will come when you think it is time."

'Oh gods, what is she doing to me? I could drown in those eyes -' Trying to suppress the thoughts and feelings that were rebelling under his calm demeanor, 'Her skin - so soft - ah she's so warm - ' Sliding his hands down along her arms before letting go, he nodded. "Yes, when the time is right."

Struggling to be a gentleman, he wished Hermione a good night after she stumbled and fell into his arms after he walked her to her room. Sitting down in front of the fire, he relived the moment and poured himself another brandy. She felt so right in his arms; her body molded perfectly to his. He needed to think clearly. He still couldn't believe everything that had happened over the month and a half. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest, and he was finally able to express his emotions to someone who cared. Albus had been the only other person ever in his life that he felt safe talking to. Now, there was Hermione. 'Could it ever even work? I'm sure to be dead before this is over – is she meant to save me? I think she already has in a way; I want to live in order to be around her, to be near her.' As the realization dawned on Severus, he held his head in his hands, and thought about the powerful magic he felt between them when he had touched her. 'I could feel the connection there; the potential in that connection…is Hermione my destiny? What have I done to deserve her?' he fought with himself over the answer, not willing to admit that maybe, just maybe, he was worthy of happiness after all the sacrifices and risks he had taken over the past twenty years. He didn't want to lose the companionship that he had found with Hermione, the musical sound of her laughter in his home, or the intelligent conversations held in front of the fire at the end of the day. She had become a very important constant in his life; a shining hope in a dark land. Taking another sip of brandy, Severus chuckled aloud, as he thought about what Albus would say right now. 'Hell, I can hear you now, old man. I've almost finished what I promised I would do; what I have to do for us all. Then, and only then, will I give into my fate which is named Hermione Granger.'

He of course knew about the bond; she likely had also done her research at some point or another. Did she recognize what had happened between them, what his initial casting of Legilimency had precipitated?


	5. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

Hermione, exhausted and a little drunk, closed the door to the spare room after Severus wished her a good-night. With a careful flick of her wand – magic could be dangerous after drinking - the fire sprung to life, instantly bringing light and warmth into the room. Her mind was racing, trying to piece together everything that had transpired in the course of the evening. 'He is so surprising...I never would have dreamed,' Hermione thought as she stepped out of her robes to change into her nightclothes. 'Gods though, if Harry or Ron knew how I was feeling at the moment they'd like cause a scene and stop talking to me. Then when they did start speaking to me again, I'd never hear the end of it!' Collapsing on the antique four-poster bed, she sighed. 'His eyes drive me crazy, his touch is electric, his intensity paralyzes me; everything about him is driving me mad!' Getting under the covers after muttering a quick warming spell, Hermione tried desperately to clear Severus out of her mind but shortly realized that that was going to be utterly impossible. Perhaps her mind would clear in the morning, after the brandy finished muddling her thoughts, which were most definitely muddled.

Had she really imagined Snape _flirting_ with her? 'Honestly!'

Rolling onto her side and staring into the hypnotizing flames, she fantasized him being there with her. The thoughts that were swirling in her mind made her dizzier than the brandy had made her; a warm feeling was beginning to spread deep within her. 'This is getting out of hand,' she chided herself as she slowly glided her hand down her body, 'I can't stand this much longer. I wonder what would happen if I were to creep into his chambers…' Hermione had been entertaining thoughts of the spy for awhile, but for the past few nights the feelings had become much heavier, almost to the point of obsession. She was becoming desperate for his touch, and felt as if she would go insane if his hands didn't touch her soon. Needing release in the worst way, her hands continued down to satisfy her desire.

The quiet sound of Snape's heavy boots pacing somewhere in the house snapped her out of her lustful state. She was sure that his hearing was very good, and didn't really want to alert him to her activities. Or then again, did she? Sighing, her mind wandered off as she started thinking about her very real feelings towards the Potions Master. She had already begun to accept that she wanted him near her in more ways than one. Not really knowing how, when or why this new feeling had crept into her heart and soul, Hermione decided she didn't care. She only wanted to be with him, why continue to debate the details? And if she were being honest with herself, she would know that the dark wizard wanted her too. Badly. For a moment, she considered the magic that flowed between their touch earlier. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione had a nagging feeling that she had read something about the mingling of magic before. Very rarely, when a witch and a wizard come together and physically touch, they experience a joining of their powers. This would only happen when both of their souls were destined to be together, and the concept was similar to the Muggle notion of "soul-mate." It was odd, like a powerful combining of their shared powers, as well as unquenchable desire. Indescribable, really, to think that such a thing could ever exist.

Sighing, the young witch flopped backward onto the soft mattress. Even the thoughts that were in her head pointed to magic at work – a strange possessiveness coloured everything to do with Severus. 'I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to him. Even just thinking about everything he must go through, and all the dangers he faces, makes me ill!' Refusing to think any more awful thoughts about Severus being discovered or killed Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, hoping to dream of the dark man, sans self pleasure.

Severus had been pacing around in his room for the last hour after escorting Hermione to his mother's old private chambers. She had obviously reached her limit on the drink, and could barely keep her eyes open anymore. When her head started to droop, Severus had decided that it was time for her to retire, and escorted her to bed. Which in a way that was a very good thing – it left him alone to ponder his situation. He was not used to being at such a loss; aggravation radiated off of the irritated man. He felt as if he were standing on the edge of a cliff. 'She's right; I could just go back now to the Order - and stay with her. Bloody hell, what is happening to me? If this truly is the bond, what does that mean for me? A few weeks with a beautiful, intelligent woman and what, I'm a changed man; I would die for this woman, no questions asked? Bah!' Frustrated, he went to grab for his brandy sitting on his bedside table, and it fell to the floor instead, shattering.

"Damn!" Pulling out his wand, he muttered "Reparo," and the glass was back in one piece. Refilling it yet again, the wizard smirked as he replayed the evening's events. She definitely wanted him physically; it was easy to deduce once he had got some of the brandy into her. This pleased him but at the same time he again felt astonished. Knowing that Hermione had fully and completely accepted him made him feel as if he had more of a purpose in life now, but this was still hard for him to come to terms with as he had always lived a spy's dualistic life. Shaking his head, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get Hermione out of his thoughts. If this was the bond, he wouldn't be able to keep away from her for long, period. Once bonded, it was said that separation was almost painful and assuredly intolerable for any length of time. Such a rare form of extremely elemental magic could be wild and uncontrollable; Severus wasn't sure of the repercussions since he had never actually seen anyone under the magic of the bond, it was quite unique.

'I wonder if this has been a dream all along,' Severus sighed as he downed the last of his last brandy from his repaired and refilled glass. He began to make ready for slumber though he never could really sleep well, but the wizard was tired and admittedly little drunk. Murmuring a warming spell onto his bed sheets, Severus had just climbed in when he heard a muffled shriek in the next room. Dread filled him; he was up and at her door in an instant.

"Lumos!" he cried as he flung open the bedroom door, wand at the ready. Looking around the room, Severus was quick to make sure that nothing - or no one - had been successful in breaking his wards and sneaking into the house. Satisfied that this was not the case, he turned all of his attention back towards the woman in her bed, and gathered her in his arms. She had been sitting up, crying into her hands. Pulling the wild, tangled hair away from her tear-streaked face, he gently rocked her, "Hermione, what happened? I heard you scream. Why are you crying?"

Just hearing his voice and feeling his strong arms holding her had instantly soothed Hermione. Sniffing, she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry Severus, I'm sorry I woke you - it was just a - nightmare." Using the cuff of her night shirt, she wiped self-consciously at her tears. "It was just so real, and I woke up and...oh, I was so afraid!"

"Shhhh, it's alright, everything is fine. No harm will come to you when you're with me here, do you understand?"

"Yes, I know. I feel very safe with you." Hermione's breathing had evened out, and she had stopped crying.

He didn't want to let her go, but he loosened his hold on her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Exhaling slowly, she started. "I was at headquarters. It must have been night, because it was dark, and it was damp and foggy. Most everyone was out on assignment - something was happening, and it was something big. Perhaps it was Halloween? Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were there with me, and we were having tea, waiting for word to come. We were anxious and frightened. Something very bad had happened. I kept thinking I was hearing voices - hissing voices - and they were laughing at me! Then the door crashed open - the others were back, they had come by broom…I'm not sure why, maybe to avoid detection? No one spoke. The members looked bloody, beaten up, like they had been in a fight. Lupin came up to us, and tried to get us to look away from what the Order had returned with - but I fought against his grip, I had to see what they had with them, was compelled to! I got away, and ran into the circle they had formed in the sitting room. You were there, dead! They had you on the floor, and you were dead and broken! Still, no one would speak, and I screamed because you were gone from me, and I would never be with you again!" Fresh tears spilled forth, and sobs racked her body.

Closing his eyes, he pulled her tighter into his embrace. His face nuzzled her hair, and he breathed deeply of its fragrance...coconut – the infusion that he had brewed for her last week. She had told him how much she loved the scent, and he could not resist giving her anything she desired. Continuing to rock her, massaging her back, and whispering words of comfort into her ear, he knew that he would never be able to let her go. How did this happen? Just when did this transformation begin to take place? He decided that it didn't matter, and he was grateful for it. The hole in his soul was slowly mending itself, with the aid of Hermione Granger's love, compassion and trust. He tried to remember if he had ever been loved before.

"Hermione, love," he began hesitantly, raising her chin with his hand.

His breath caught in his throat when their eyes locked, and he began again to drown in their beautiful, soulful depths. He felt himself leaving behind everything for this woman, and he really didn't care. There was a momentary feeling of fear - of letting down his guard, losing control, being dependent on love - but this passed by in the blink of an eye because he realized that these things had already happened. There was no going back - Hermione Granger had managed to break down his carefully constructed defenses, and make his heart her home.

He groaned realizing complete defeat, and bent his head down to capture her lips with his.

Her lips were soft and warm - just right for kissing - and if Hermione was surprised by his actions, she did not show it. Accepting his advances, she parted her lips in response.

Severus tightened his arms around her, silently declaring his possession of her, vowing never to let her go. As their bodies melded, so did their combined powers. Strong magic pulsed around them as the witch and wizard gave themselves to one another, sealing the ancient power between them; this binding that was stronger than any other. Deepening the kiss, his hand went up behind her head to grasp the mass of curls there. He felt drunk not with drink now, but with passion, and he moaned when Hermione reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, matching his wants. Breaking their contact briefly, he looked to her for her silent permission; he tried to communicate what his intentions were if they didn't stop now. She returned his look with trusting eyes, and invited him to go further still by shyly undoing the top couple buttons of her night shirt, sliding it down her shoulder to rest on the rise of her breast. Her lips were full and red from his onslaught, and her ravaged look made his body tighten with need. Her skin was glowing, and he hungrily trailed kisses down her neck, tasting her and claiming her for himself.

"Oh gods, Hermione, I want you!" His breath was ragged, and his eyes held a fire that she hadn't seen before, but it was one that she would want to see again and again.

Her answer was a muted whimper of lust. "Severus..." Hermione's eyes were half closed and heavy-lidded. She had never felt such passion, such need! She was reeling under her wizard's heated desire; all she knew at that moment was that she needed him to fill her being. Severus was looking at her with an intense hunger that she could not deny him. Her fingers went to his bedclothes, fumbling then with hurried, frantic motions. She managed to get his shirt unbuttoned, and as she quickly slid it down his strong, sinewy arms, he lifted the flimsy night shirt she was wearing up and over her head.

'Am I dreaming?' Severus thought as the goddess before him traced a finger down his bare chest.

"Hermione," he rasped, "are you sure this is what you want?"

In answer, Hermione reached up, tangled her hands in his hair, and pulled him down over top her. She began kissing him then wordlessly communicating her need, and physically urging him on. Grasping one of his strong hands in hers, she guided him down first to caress her breast, then to explore her neatly-trimmed mound. She was ready; Severus probed her gently first with one finger, then two.

"Severus, please…" Hermione groaned, bucking beneath him. He entered her in one quick motion, taking her innocence away with the swift stroke. Inhaling sharply, Hermione felt only a small moment of discomfort, which was quickly replaced by amazing feelings that she had never attained on her own before. The newly-discovered erotic sensations that she was experiencing began to strengthen and change into something more powerful than sex. The feel of magic was powerful, almost as if it was a tangible thing, one that could be physically touched. A golden light radiated off of their mingled forms, and as Hermione and Severus joined in body, they also joined in mind and soul. The world of dreams merged with that of reality, and two souls joined as one, forever sealed with an impenetrable ancient magic…


	6. The Gift

**The Gift**

It was decided; she would be going back today. The Dark Lord was starting to summon his followers more regularly – in the past week alone, Severus had been called on three times. The few weeks before that, he had only been sent for twice. It was the end of September, and Severus had voiced his fears that Halloween may bring a new attack, or worse. He also made plain his concern over Hermione's continued safety.

"You know the situation, Hermione; I won't have you exposed to unnecessary danger."

She nodded absently, and turned her attention back to the fire crackling warmly in the hearth. The Death Eater activity was heating up, that much was evident. There had been a close call the other night, when Pettigrew had shown up unannounced at Severus's Spinner's End home. Luckily, Hermione had been upstairs fetching some of her Horcrux research that Severus was assisting her with when the former 'Scabbers' had appeared. Severus quickly made the bedroom door disappear, effectively hiding Hermione. She had heard Peter's voice from upstairs, and the curious young witch strained to make out the faint bits of conversation that drifted up to her. Silently she casted an amplification spell; then she had heard clearly what was going on.

"Wormtail," Severus spat out his name with disgust. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Skittering and sniffing about the room, the rat-like man twitched as his beady eyes fixed on the tall, dark form of Snape. "The Dark Lord demands your loyalty. He wishes to know why you do not spend more time at his side. Is it perhaps because your loyalty is not for him?"

"Pettigrew, you are a fool. Stop bothering me! This is not why you are here. You only hope to find some kind of excuse to make me seem unworthy of our Master's gratitude. I choose to stay in my home only because I have important work and research to accomplish. I am a Potions Master, and creating perfection requires silence! If you are looking for someone who is not completely loyal to the Dark Lord, why not bother Bellatrix? She has always lusted for power, and wants her own followers. Leave me alone. I have proven my dedication." Severus had been moving closer and closer to the lump of a man as he was speaking, and was now almost toe to toe with him, towering above the slouching outcast. "If our Master wishes to see me," he began in a low, menacing voice which caused Wormtail to shrink away in fright, "then he will call me. Get out of my house!"

Whimpering, Pettigrew left quickly, not looking back and slamming the door as he left.

Hermione waited for a couple minutes after she heard the door slamming shut before she came down the stairs, just to ensure that Wormtail had truly left. She found Severus scowling in his chair by the fire, his hands clenching the arms of his chair. Silently, she sat down on the floor at his feet, and rested her head in his lap. "That was almost a disaster, wasn't it, my love?"

The sound of her voice softened his features somewhat, but he did not fully relax his tense posture. The Rat had come too close, and one of these days Hermione would be discovered. Her safety was paramount; it could not be gambled on any further. Severus took comfort by stroking his witches' mane of hair. "It was."

Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes. Soon, one of these visits would prove to be a catastrophe. And they would both pay in the worst way possible; the Dark Lord would make a painful example of each of them – she as a muggle, Severus as a traitor.

After that incident, she and Severus had both agreed it was time for Hermione to return to the Order. The emotional side of Hermione was ignoring the logical side lately however. She knew that Severus still felt he had important information he could recover, nonetheless she desperately wanted him to come back with her. The unannounced visits and threats by Death Eaters and the apparent rising paranoia of the Dark Lord worried Hermione greatly. The danger that Severus was facing was growing more and more by each day, and the young witch's fear of losing her wizard grew with that danger – she didn't think about her own safety at all, only his.

Together they had made a list of the existing Horcruxes, and had been working on ways to destroy them. Through semi-regular secure-floo contact with the Order, Hermione was able to get messages to Harry, albeit cryptic ones. Hermione was confident that if Harry and Ron had made progress on the location of the Horcruxes, they could have them all found and destroyed by the end of the year. The one Horcrux that Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't get to easily would be the one that Severus hoped to destroy, right before returning to the Order – Nagini. It would be difficult, but this was one of the things Albus had wanted Severus to do, as well as alerting the Order as to the time of the final battle.

Yes, he was right. Hermione did feel guilty about staying away for longer than she really needed to, but no one in the Order had questioned her about it. She had sent them reports as requested and had mastered Legilimency and Occulmency in a relatively short amount of time. McGonagall had also been pleased with Severus' contribution to the Horcrux research.

Hermione sighed as she felt the familiar guilt creeping in. 'I don't need to justify these past weeks to anyone. There's no reason to feel guilty…except for the fact that Harry and Ron will certainly want some answers.' Everyone had thought it best to tell the boys that Hermione was studying out of country, on Order business, not wanting them to know that she was actually with Severus Snape just yet. That was up to Hermione to tell them when she was ready to. She wasn't looking forward to it, not in the least.

"Hermione?" Severus gently lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "Swear to me that you won't do anything foolish. If anything were to happen –"

"I could say the same to you, Severus. We both know that we may have to do things we don't want to do in order to win this war. I will promise to be careful, but you must do the same." Hermione fought with the tears threatening to ruin her composure.

Severus bent down and kissed her softly. "I promise, Hermione, because for once I have something to come back to. Now, I want you to have this," he pressed a small box into her hand, "Keep it with you at all times."

Opening the box slowly, she gasped in wonder at the beautiful amulet inside. It was a small gold oval, with a ruby taking up most of the center. Taken aback by how 'Gryffindor' the ruby and gold colors seemed, Hermione turned the pendant over in her hand. Perhaps Severus' courage and bravery did come from a long-lost relative's placing in Godric's House. The piece was definitely very old, and the deep pulse of magic could be felt coming from it. Taking it out, she looked at Severus lovingly. "Oh, it's beautiful…help me put it on?"

He nodded and she turned, exposing the back of her neck and holding up her hair so that he could do up the clasp. "It is charmed to let me know where you are or if you are in danger, and no one can take it off you, except for yourself, of course," he explained as he put his hands on her shoulders to turn her back to face him. "It is an heirloom of the Prince family and has been for generations. I want you to have it."

At a loss for words, Hermione stared up into her lover's face – no, he was something more than a lover, but she had no word for his significance. She could feel the vibration of magic against her skin, emanating from the necklace. Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but love and honesty there. Pulling him down closer to her level, she kissed him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss, she shyly smiled up at him, "Thank you, Severus. I'll never take it off."

Holding her tightly, he didn't want to let her go. She was so beautiful, and she was his! "After the war, I swear I'll never leave your side."

They both knew that it would become increasingly difficult to communicate, but it was essential for the Horcrux research and for the planning abilities of the Order. Before it had been easier, but Death Eaters and spies were all around, showing up with a greater frequency than before. The Dark Lord was paranoid of all of his followers, and for that he trusted no one. Voldemort always had all of his Death Eaters followed and watched, for fear of being betrayed. This had increased in the last few weeks. Perhaps Tom Riddle had some type of foresight – a vision of his demise, or maybe a foreboding feeling of being betrayed. Severus had promised to come to her; he would rather bump into the Boy Who Lived than have her stumble upon a group of leering Death Eaters.

"I'd like that very much. It seems so strange to think of though – life without constant threat of war. Whatever will we do with ourselves?" Hermione grinned impishly, wanting to lighten the mood and fight off the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

His eyebrow arched and a smirk appeared on the Potions Master's face. "Hmmmm…I can think of a few ways to pass the time." Effortlessly, Severus lifted Hermione up into his arms as she laughed in surprise.

Later on when saying their good-byes, the connection that bound them together let them know that they would see each other again soon. Breaking from their embrace at the entrance way, Hermione smiled sadly. "I'll be so empty without you," she spoke quietly as she continued to hold on to his large, warm hand. "And I'll miss you terribly."

He lifted his free hand to cup her face. "I promise we will be together again soon, my love. Be strong and remember – nothing reckless with Potter. I won't lose you to his irresponsibility."

Grimacing, Hermione nodded. She was sure that recklessness wouldn't be a problem. There was a sinking sensation in her stomach as she thought of her two best friends back at home. Harry was going to be difficult – she still hadn't decided on how she was going to tell him and Ron about her time away. Ron, of course, would be thousands times worse and wouldn't easily forgive her. She knew they would both ambush her with questions as soon as she was away from the members of the Order and the debriefing– a major interrogation was more likely. Her anxiety level started to red line before a warm, soothing feeling came over her; the bond's magic calmed her and reminded her that all would be well. The elemental magic could not be ignored, and Hermione hoped that the boys would come to understand without too much resentment.

The wizard squeezed his witch's hand and kissed her again. Hermione smiled to let Severus know that she was ok – and to convince herself of that too. Raising the hood of her traveling cloak, she cast a disillusionment charm, and left to her Disapparation point.


	7. Home Again

Home Again

It was strange to be back; it was as if she had lived a whole other lifetime since she had last been here. Hermione gazed up at Hogwarts castle, strong and beautiful against the morning sky. She had been gone for just shy of three months, but her whole life had forever changed in the space of that time; never again would she doubt anything in this magical world. Slowly walking up the path from Hogsmeade, Hermione had felt like a different person – more mature and aware of what life held for her outside of the confines of her old institution. She knew that whoever saw her like this was going to notice the change, especially Ron and Harry. She sighed as she thought of the inevitable, difficult conversation. 'And just what am I supposed to tell them when I see them? They'll ask who I was with of course. They know that I was doing research, that much I told them in my letters. And when I do tell them I was with Severus Snape, ohhhh I can see Ron's face right now, and Harry will likely explode…'

Hermione had reached the Entrance Hall before she knew it; she had been lost in thought, fretting the whole time she walked the old worn path. She paused on her way up to the tall, heavy doors in an attempt to compose herself. Knowing the doors were sealed against would-be intruders, she whispered the words that would lift the wards. The low thrum of magic shifted, allowing its master entrance. Pleased the incantation was still the same; Hermione quickly slipped in and turned to reset the protective barriers behind her. As she headed up to the Head Mistress' office, everything was oddly quiet – even the portraits were subdued. It was unnerving to say the least; the empty halls echoed with the witch's every step. Hermione again thought about how the students had been sent off, there was no school here this year, and Hogwarts was now the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. 'It's so strange being here when I know school should be in session, yet all I hear is the echo of my own footsteps,' Hermione thought, almost all the way to Minerva's office.

"'Mione!"

Startled that they could sneak up on her like that in the silent halls where she was sure she would hear them coming, she stopped and closed her eyes, and began mentally preparing herself for the confrontation she had been dreading. 'I'm not ready for this; I need to think about how I'm going to tell them. Oh Gods!' Quickly composing her emotions and smoothing her face of the panic she was feeling, Hermione hastily turned around with a bright, excited smile on her face. It felt strange, but she had to consciously try to act normally around her best friends; it was hard for her to hide her current emotional state. Being separated from her love was very painful, not just because of obvious reasons – but because of the magic involved as well, and she was afraid that Harry and Ron may pick up on something being not right. Hopefully, they would just see same old Hermione; boys were for the most part very thick about female emotions. They likely attribute her behavior to "that time of the month", or something along those lines. She would hide her secret from them for now, until she came up with a good way to tell them – if that was even possible.

"Harry, Ron! I've missed you both so much!" That truth was not hard to tell, and she opened her arms to launch herself into a great big hug with both of her best friends.

"Hey, we were beginning to think you'd never be back! Must have been doing research with some tall dark bookworm, hey, 'Mione?" Harry teased her, not seeing her cheeks blush as she was trapped in the three-way bear hug. She kept her head down, buried in between the two boy's shoulders.

Ron laughed, and it echoed boomingly off the walls of the empty corridors. "Yeah, that's bloody likely! Hermione, with a tall dark stranger – and one that likes books as well? I don't think such a thing exists…Ooof!" He doubled over from the sharp elbow in the ribs delivered deftly by Hermione.

"Happy to see you too, Ronald. And I'll have you know that my research partner has proven to be essential to our Horcrux research. Before I left this morning, we had devised a way to destroy all of the Horcruxes," she paused as Harry's eyes lit up in eager anticipation, "And hopefully, if you two had any more leads since last time we wrote, we shouldn't waste time picking on my research?" Hermione grinned at Harry's triumphant look.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both obviously elated at the news Hermione brought. "That's excellent! We're pretty sure of most of the locations, but we need your help with the cup. Also, this has to be planned out very carefully. We don't want to risk the chance of Voldemort picking up on what we're up to, and giving him a chance just to make more of the bloody things," Harry began speaking a mile a minute, pausing only as he bent down to pick up Hermione's bag. "And of course, there's Nagini; No clue as to how we'll get in to destroy her royal self as of yet. Are you going up to speak with McGonagall then?"

"Yes, I have to let her know what I found out," she watched them look at each other and realized their shared impatience. "I'll let you know as soon as I can, but the Order needs to know first, you know how it is."

Harry nodded in agreement, knowing better than to argue this point and Ron mumbled something about things not being fair under his breath. "Alright, but we have to get together after dinner, and get caught up. Compare Horcrux notes, all that. All this research," Harry griped while playfully punching Ron in the shoulder, "It's been cruel and unusual without you!"

She smiled at Harry's words, and turned to laugh at Ron. "Quit your grumbling, Ronald. Honestly! You know I can't keep a secret from you two." She hoped in this case that she could, for the time being anyway. For now though, it did seem that the boys were satisfied with her acted normalcy upon her return.

The boys said goodbye, happily talking about Voldemort's destruction as they carried Hermione's bags up to her room for her. Turning down the hall to continue to Minerva's office, her heart began to sink again as she returned to the task at hand. She really would have to tell them, there was no way she could keep it from them, especially when Severus was now so pivotal to the Order's plans. 'They're never going to forgive me! I wonder if I should tell Minerva everything…maybe she can help me? Or, more likely still, she'll hate me! Oh, gods, who can I talk to? What if she thinks that Severus took me against my will and bewitched me? That would just get him into more trouble, oh dear…' She continued to fret the rest of the way.

Muttering the password to the office, the gargoyle that guarded the stairs jumped out of the way, and let Hermione up the stairs.

As the young witch approached, Minerva had immediately sensed that something was different with Hermione. It wasn't anything awful or bad, instead it was as if she had transformed into a more mature Hermione. At any rate, it seemed as though Albus' portrait noticed the difference too. He was there, twinkling away at Hermione, asking how she was feeling and if she was happy to be back. Minerva shook her head, smiling faintly. Albus hadn't changed a bit, even though his portrait was only a reflection of the wizard he was. She missed him terribly, and always would.

"Hermione, welcome home my dear. Would you like some tea?" Minerva put her arm around the young woman`s shoulders and ushered her towards a comfortable looking armchair.

"Oh, yes, thank you."

After the tea was poured, Hermione went on to report everything that she had found out to Minerva. She voiced Severus's growing fear that an attack could happen somewhere nearby on or close to Halloween, as well as how the Dark Lord was beginning to summon his followers on a more regular basis. Now that the briefing was complete, Hermione began to debate how best to talk to her former head of house regarding the feelings shared between herself and Severus.

Noticing the distracted look on Hermione's face, Minerva prompted gently, "If there's something else you wish to discuss…"

Looking up, Hermione slowly nodded. Taking a breath, she looked into the older woman's eyes. "I do, but I really don't know where to start. I can't tell this to Harry or Ron yet, because they just won't be able to handle it, especially after I tell them who I've been with this past month. And of course I'm afraid of your reaction." Hermione nervously set her teacup down on the side table, and stood up abruptly. Beginning to pace, she could feel her emotions starting to run high. Determined not to cry or breakdown in anyway, Hermione steadied herself. "Oh, I'm just going to say it because I don't know how else to do it. Severus and I…well, we…we fell in love." Her voice had dropped to a faint whisper at the last bit, and the older witch had to strain to hear it.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up, and Albus grinned exuberantly within his frame. "Severus. In love?" she asked, her face confused as she tried to match the two concepts together.

Hermione nodded, her eyes downcast. "Please don't hate me, it just happened, and I-"

"Well, I certainly am surprised, but of course I could never hate you dear. How could I? You've always been special to me. But are you sure of this? How did this happen? He didn't bewitch you, did he?" McGonagall was suddenly suspicious, analyzing Hermione's quick but emphatic answer.

"No! Honestly he didn't, I –"

"Now now, feelings can sometimes be confusing, and I don't want to see you hurt. Does he reciprocate these feelings?" Minerva had gone over to Hermione put her arm around her, and led her back to her chair.

Wordlessly, Hermione took the amulet out from against her skin, and showed it to her. "He gave this to me. It is a Prince family heirloom, and he charmed it so he would know if I were in danger. And…I think our souls joined."

Minerva took in a sharp breath while examining the amulet, lying in the younger witch's open palm. "The bond…What makes you think that, Hermione?" she asked almost absently as she examined the jewel.

"I remember reading about it somewhere before. All the signs were there. At our first touch, there was this powerful feeling – like electricity. It was like a connection; it's really had to describe how it made me feel, but I still feel it – it hasn`t gone away. I can feel him, in a way too," Hermione started to turn pink, but decided to continue. "And, well…when we, umm…well, suffice it to say that I know it happened." She wrung her hands more than a little embarrassed, and not wanting to tell Minerva everything that had transpired. Besides, from the look on the older witch's face, she knew it already anyway.

Sighing and still looking perplexed, Minerva nodded. "Well my dear, this is undeniably your decision on how you go about telling your friends. Good luck with that by the way," she added wryly. "The truth is always the best of course; however in this case, you may want to omit some of the more…intimate… details until they can get over their initial shock. You are a woman, Hermione, and have been of age since you turned 17. I cannot and will not tell you what to do. But know that as always, I trust your judgment. You know that I am here if you need to talk ever."

Smiling, Hermione felt much better now that she had confessed her secret to someone. At least she'd always have Minerva to talk to; she was like a mother to her and always had been. "Thank you so much, Minerva. I think I'll get it out of the way and talk to the boys tonight. We can't waste any more time, Severus is positive that things are coming to a head. This isn't going to be easy," she added, biting her lower lip, "but I'll convince them somehow that Severus is still with us. Has Harry come up to see Dumbledore's portrait yet?"

Minerva shook her head. "We thought it best if you were here with him, as your and Albus' stories will corroborate each other's. Let me know when you're planning on bringing Harry up; I'll be here, and I'll call Remus and some of the others too."

"Thank you Minerva, but perhaps it had better be sooner, rather than later. After dinner?" Hermione was determined to get this over with, so that no time was lost in the destruction of the Horcruxes.

"Of course. You do know we still dine together in the Great Hall? We sit at the same table of course. Dinner is at 6 o'clock, so it will have to be after that. Hmmm," Minerva thought aloud, "perhaps I will invite Remus and the others to dinner, which would be better..."

Leaving Minerva talking to herself, Hermione excused herself, and made back to her rooms to get ready for what she knew was going to be one Hell of a confrontation with her best friends.


	8. Partial Confessions

**Partial Confessions**

It was still early in the day, so after changing out of her traveling robes and washing up, Hermione sought out Ron and Harry. They were in the Room of Requirement, sitting at a large table surrounded in parchment and books, their notes scattered about haphazardly. Not even noticing Hermione's entrance, the boys seemed to be deep in discussion about Hepzibah Smith's Hufflepuff cup and if it was indeed where they thought it to be. Smiling at how the boys looked with their heads down, brows furrowed in concentration, a wide smile spread on the young witch's face. Impressed and proud of herself for rubbing off some of her study habits onto the two wizards, Hermione giggled causing Ron and Harry to jump in the air.

"Blimey, 'Mione! How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort if I'm dead of a heart attack?" Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose to sit properly, and tried unsuccessfully to look mad. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he realized how he and Ron looked to Hermione. "Yeah, you have been a good influence on us, Hermione. Just don't tell anyone," he whispered jokingly. "You'd ruin our reputation!"

"Your secret is safe with me boys, I swear. Well, I must say I am impressed! Now, I wouldn't want to disturb your train of thought on this - shall we get to work?" Hermione pulled out the research that she and Severus had done, and sat down with her best friends.

Ron moved over so she had room to sit at the table. "We're so glad you're back, 'Mione. Is it right down to business, or can you tell us where you were now? And who you were with? I'd like to thank whoever was working with you, that's just excellent!"

Hermione's face dropped a little at the request but she quickly recovered. "Of course. But first, let's go over what we have here, and then we can talk about everything later. We'll have a nice dinner," the voice inside her head was screaming 'Yeah right, nice dinner! Not after I tell them I've been with the man whom they think murdered Dumbledore in cold blood,' "And then we can go over this some more. How's that?" she looked at each in turn.

"Sure Hermione, sounds good to me." Harry replied, returning Hermione's smile. In the back of his mind though, Harry knew that something was different with his friend. She had changed, he thought. 'Ah well, maybe being away for awhile has caused her to grow up a bit, that's probably all it is. We've all had to do that recently.'

The trio got down to their studying.

It was 5 o'clock before anyone had looked up to check the time. Hermione had been the one to notice, and when she did her mind filled with a mixture of warring emotions. Dread filled her insides, and she was so nervous she thought she was going to be sick the way her stomach was churning. Sighing, Hermione put down her quill and stood up. The boys looked up at her, and thought it was their cue to get up and take a stretch, but then they saw the look on her face.

"Oy, Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron looked at her curiously, fear tingeing his words. It looked like someone was about to kill her, she looked completely on edge. "Are you feeling alright?"

She shook her head, "No Ron, I don't feel alright. And the reason why is that I have to tell you both something that I know you don't want to hear. You're both going to be very upset with me, and probably won't talk to me for a good while. You're going to hate me and call me a traitor and neither of you will understand easily."

Harry's face twisted in confusion and worry. "Er…Hermione we both love you, you know that. Yeah I know I tend to lose my temper at things – I'm working on that, but I know that you never do anything without good reason. We both trust you. Right, Ron?" He looked over at his friend, a wordless warning reflecting in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah Harry. Right." Ron didn't look that sure though. In fact, he looked down right suspicious.

'I can do this,' Hermione thought, remembering Severus, and how important this was. 'I'll just keep secret the feelings that Severus and I have for each other for the moment. Too much at once, and I could really freak these guys out!'

"Ummm, alright then. I'm telling you something that the Order knows to be true, and that was put into action by Albus Dumbledore himself. Please listen fully to what I have to say because this is really serious. Try not to blow up; after dinner, we are sitting down with most of the Order, and you Harry are going to talk with Dumbledore's portrait," Hermione nervously raked her hands through her hair, gauging the boy's reactions so far. Confusion reigned supreme on their faces as she continued on hurriedly.

"I haven't gone mad. I just put two and two together. You see, that night that Snape killed Dumbledore?" Hermione saw Harry bristle immediately. His hands balled into tight fists, his knuckles sharp and prominent under his skin. She took a deep breath before continuing on, pacing back and forth quickly.

"Severus did what he did because Dumbledore ordered him to. He gave him direct orders so that his role of a spy for the Order could be maintained. He loved the professor like a father and had been living in torment since that night. Snape is still on our side, and is under deep cover at this very moment. He is working to find out the exact time of Voldemort's final attack, and he is in position to kill Nagini when we are ready," her voice lowered to a whisper, pleading.

"Ron, Harry, he was always on our side. Believe me please, because I saw it all; there was no way he could hide from me in his mind and soul."

In stunned silence they sat, as Hermione's words made their way into the boys' minds. Hermione watched them without speaking, feeling better that she had spoke the words but not entirely sure how they would be reacted to. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, she was very tired; tired of this war, of running, fighting, worrying, and above all tired of not being free of fear. Under her robes, the ruby amulet was warming against her skin, and she felt a comforting sensation coming from it. She'd have to ask Severus if he had charmed it to make her feel better when she was down, or if it was part of the connection between the two of them. She was roused from her thoughts by the slow scraping of chair legs against the floor - Harry slowly stood up. He was looking at her in a way he had never done before; she rushed to speak.

"Harry, I-" she began as she nervously stood wringing her hands, but was stopped by his waving her off.

"I just need some time, 'Mione. I need to be alone for a bit to think. I'll see you in an hour for dinner." Harry turned, and walked out.

She let her breath out as she had been holding it while Harry spoke. "Ron?" Her voice was small, quiet. He still hadn't looked up at her, and it was starting to worry her.

"Why, 'Mione? Why did you think it was your job to go to him?" His eyes were still down, his hands tightly grasping the arms of his chair.

"I don't know. No one else was doing it, and I thought that - "

Ron slammed his fist down on the table, making Hermione jump. Getting up too quickly his chair went flying backwards, hitting the floor hard with a loud crash. "What was the real reason?" he hissed, staring her in the eyes and advancing on where she was standing.

She took a step back but remained calm, fighting to quell the panic rising within her. She knew Ron would never physically harm her, but he was really scaring her at the moment. "I thought that it was unfair to leave him alone after what he's sacrificed."

Ron turned scarlet, and turned to leave; he knew he was about to snap. "Whatever, 'Mione. There's more to this, and you damn well know it!" he threw over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.

'Well, that wasn't that bad. Oh, who am I kidding? It was bad.' Hermione groaned inwardly as she sat back down, rubbing her temples.

Now more than ever, she needed her wizard's arms wrapped around her, comforting her, and reassuring her that all would be well. Although Severus held no love for Harry or Ron, he still understood that they were Hermione's friends, and she would always keep them as such. She sat for awhile, just breathing and thinking. After calming herself down, Hermione stood up and went off to her chambers to get ready for dinner. Harry would come around, he did just need a little while to assimilate the new information he had heard this evening. If Dumbledore had willingly sacrificed himself in order for Snape to be in a better position to help the Order, then it was logical in a way – but completely shocking. But then, Dumbledore had known things that many didn't…and who could ever assume to know what was in his mind? Yes, Hermione was confident about Harry coming around, understanding the immensity of the situation.

Ron was a whole different story however. His parting words rang in her mind, filling her with worry that somehow, he knew the secret she held close to her heart. The Weasley stubbornness was not lost on Ronald; he would be angry for awhile, then aloof for a time after that. Hermione had a pretty good idea that Ron had plans to try to make her his own, and that really didn't help matters at all. He had had years, and had only shown any interest when Krum did. It didn't matter anymore though. And it would never have worked; it would have been like settling for second prize – however harsh it sounded, it was the truth.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall, not really knowing what to expect anymore.


	9. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

"Happy Belated Birthday, Hermione!"

Her eyes widened in shock at the scene before her.

Streamers and balloons were flying everywhere as Hermione entered the Great Hall. Ginny appeared throwing multi-coloured sparkling confetti at her friend, and Tonks was shooting star sparks that flew all around the room out of the tip of her wand. Instead of a quiet dinner, there was a full blown feast underway with Hermione's friends and all of the members of the Order present. There was music, laughter, and some couples were already out on the dance floor. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, and grinned. 'Any chance to throw a party, and I swear they jump all over it!'

Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Alastor Moody were talking excitedly about something, and raised their glasses in a toast when they saw Hermione enter. She waved back at them, beaming. Fred and George were sneaking around, looking like they were up to no good, and Neville had already grabbed Ginny to take a twirl around the dance floor. Minerva was talking to Hagrid in the back corner; he apparently had been gone on a mission with Charlie Weasley, and had just returned; Bill was snogging Fleur over by the head table – things were starting to get a bit indecent. Hermione laughed out loud when she saw Tonks go flying over some kicked up carpet, right into Remus' knowing arms. It was just like old times, and she was so happy. Ginny came skipping by, and then Hermione was grabbed up by Neville for a spin. Ginny was laughing and clapping at the spectacle of Tonks and Lupin, while Luna wandered out onto the dance floor to join Hermione and Neville. The dreamy Ravenclaw began to move about oddly, and explained to her friends that she had just learned this new dance called "The Niffler." Neville was very interested, and began to mimic Luna's movements, joining her in the new dance. Hermione laughed at the insanity, and throwing her arms up, she left the two on the floor. She figured that Neville might like some one-on-one time with the blonde.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Harry looking down at her. For awhile, the trio had been growing apart, going their own separate ways. Hermione had been confused for a long while, as they had not been getting along as well as they did when they were younger. Finally, an understanding had developed between her and Harry – they were only changing into adults, and following their own paths in life. Ron, well, Ron was in a class all his own, and he was hard to talk to most of the time anyways. Fearing that the latest news would damage her and Harry's recently repaired and still fragile friendship, she searched his eyes to find that understanding that she so desperately needed to see. His face held a look of resigned acceptance. Smiling faintly, he pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Well, I'm not totally sure why you did it, 'Mione, or maybe I do and I just don't want to acknowledge it yet. But, you risked a lot, and I want to thank you."

Hermione nodded, very much relived that her best friend was still just that. "Thanks Harry, really. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. Is Ron - ?"

His face turned to stone. "No, he won't be coming down tonight."

"I see. Well, I guess since we're here, we should try to enjoy ourselves," she smiled warmly at her friend, trying to thaw him out while at the same time, hiding her disappointment that Ron would likely never forgive her. They truly were going on their own paths. "Shall we dance?"

He chuckled, face brightening a bit. "Of course, anything for the guest of honour. This is, after all, to celebrate your birthday that was last week! Let's go."

The feast was just as good, if not better than the Welcoming Feast ever was. Fred and George had made short work of most of it, and when they were finished, they dutifully took the platter that their mother had assembled up to Ron, who after being scolded by his whole family and Harry, still sat pouting up in his old common room, tired of yelling at the ceiling and pounding on the walls.

Sighing happily, Hermione reclined back a bit, content in being so full. She was so happy that most of those she cared for were all with her, enjoying themselves. 'If only Severus could be here, I'd be complete,' she thought with longing. As it was, she was thankful for who was with her. Harry had not totally freaked out at her revelation before, and Ron's reaction was typical, even expected. All in all, it hadn't gone as bad as she thought it would. 'Ha, wait until later when I muster the courage to bring up the little fact that Severus Snape and I are in love,' Hermione rubbed her eyes, not looking forward to that confession. Harry would have to find out eventually, but Hermione's conscience nagged at her to tell him tonight; to her it felt as if she were lying to herself and Severus by not telling her best friend about their relationship up front.

"Hermione, I think the Headmistress wants us all to go up now," Remus Lupin nodded over to Minerva getting up from the table.

"Oh, yes of course. Thank you Professor. Let me say goodnight to everyone, and I'll be up in a minute with Harry." Hermione rose, smiling at her old Defense teacher.

He returned her smile, "Of course. I heard about how you told Harry earlier, Hermione. It must have been a hard thing to do. We're all very proud of you here – you've done a lot, and I for one admire your courage. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask Tonks or me."

She nodded, "Thanks again. It really means a lot to me – oh, hi Harry, I was just going to say my good nights, then find you."

Harry had come over while they were talking. "Sure, I think there's a crowd already waiting to wish you a goodnight," he indicated a group of mingling friends waiting by the door, chatting away merrily with each other. "We'll be up in a minute, Professor."

"Sure Harry."

Harry and Hermione walked over to their friends, and Hermione thanked everyone for the presents and the surprise of the party. After wishing everyone a good night, they started up to the headmistress' office.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over at her friend.

He shrugged, and looked down. "I'm alright, Hermione. It's just hard for me to get my head around it, you know? I mean, I saw everything happen. It's just that I don't know how Snape could have gone through with it if he was really on our side. He must have had to be really brave. I called him a coward, you know. I feel horrible for doing that, because I don't think I could ever do what he did if I were in his position."

Hermione was quiet for the rest of the walk up, and while Harry asked his questions of Dumbledore's portrait (they weren't very detailed answers) and of the Order, she was still silent. When the task of creating a good working plan came up, she spoke little, letting everyone else figure things out for themselves. What had to be done was obvious, anyways – it was just the little details and strategies that had to be forged. Besides, Hermione was wrapped up in warm thoughts of Severus, alternating with thoughts on how she would tell Harry and Ron the rest of her secret. She stared glassy-eyed into the fire, lost in thought until she was startled back to reality with a gentle shake of her shoulder.

"Hermione, dear?" Molly Weasley looked worriedly into Hermione's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Blinking, Hermione came back to reality. "Oh, yes...sorry, I was daydreaming. Did I miss much?" She looked around. Everyone was filing out the door already. "Oh. I guess I did."

Molly smiled at her, and Minerva came over. "It's alright dearie. We know you've been through a lot lately. And with Ron being so awful! Don't worry my girl; I've almost got him straightened out!"

"We all know how Mr. Weasley can get, don't we, Hermione?" Minerva looked knowingly at the daughter she never had. "I suggest you don't say anything else that may upset him for the moment. Harry, on the other hand, is coming to terms with everything. He is a strong boy."

Molly looked puzzled at Minerva's statement, but turned her attentions back to Hermione. "Well dearie, it's about time you got some rest, isn't it? Some of the girls are staying in your old common room, but the elves have made up the Head Girl's room, if you'd like that instead."

"Yes, I think I'd like that. I need some time alone to think." Hermione absently fingered the necklace Severus had given her.

"Alright then, let's go my dear." Molly led Hermione out of the office after their good nights were all said. Once they reached Hermione's room, Molly turned to the young woman, hands on her hips. "Alright young lady, I've known you since you were eleven, and you're going to tell me what else is going on with you. And don't try to tell me 'nothing,' because you know I won't believe you."

Sighing, Hermione knew she had been caught out. Molly Weasley didn't miss much after raising all those children, especially Fred and George. Opening the door to her room, she motioned for her 'other mother' to come in. "You know me too well, Molly. But how do you know?"

"You've been just as any woman gets when she's in love."

Her eyes widened. "You know?" Hermione hissed. "Oh Molly, don't be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry? You think Ron got his temper from me? Well, yes, a little, I suppose. However, I could never be mad with you. You're like a daughter to me. And, I'm a woman. I can tell these things." Molly looked smug. She gathered Hermione in a hug. "You know, I was never too sure about Severus, but he's a good man. Brave. Dumbledore held great faith in him. He'll take care of you; you can trust in that."

Hermione looked bewildered at Molly's proclamation. "What? I thought it would take a great deal more convincing on my part to get anyone to see this from my point of view."

"Well, I guess I've lived long enough to accept that through forgiveness and trust comes greatness. He is a very damaged man, Hermione, but I know that you already know that. He is very brave for doing what he's doing. If he can accept forgiveness from you and us here with the Order, he will be whole again – and I think he's already on the way to being that, if I can tell that look in your eye. My, my, you know we really should be the ones asking his forgiveness for everything we've said or felt about him over the years. Albus was right, as always; I can't believe we ever doubted his wisdom."

"Oh, Molly, thank you so much. Ha, now I only have to tell Harry...and Ron."

Molly shook her head. "No, don't tell Ronald just yet. And Harry...well, give him a bit. He has so much on his plate right now, the poor dear. Let him warm up to everything we talked about tonight. Maybe he'll start to forgive Severus, and it won't be so hard to tell him the rest, you see?"

Molly and Hermione talked a few more minutes, and then Hermione got into bed. After talking to Mrs. Weasley, Hermione felt as if she could sleep soundly. If only Severus was with her...


	10. Preparations and Decisions

**Preparations and Decisions**

The next morning after breakfast, Harry decided to join Hermione for a walk down by the lake. It was a crisp, clear day, with the taste of wood smoke and fallen leaves in the air. The Giant Squid was lazily doing laps in the frigid water, looking for its own breakfast. In the distance, Hermione could hear Fang barking, and Hagrid calling for Madame Maxime, who had come down for a weekend visit.

"Harry, you're very quiet this morning," Hermione ventured, a little nervously. "Is anything the matter?"

They sat down on a bench overlooking the lake. Harry sighed and shrugged, his eyes downcast. "I -" he began shakily, "I miss being with Ginny, you know? I mean, I was finally with someone who I really wanted to be with, and she wanted me, too – not because I'm 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' but because I'm me. And then, I had to let her go to keep her safe. I miss her, and it isn't fair."

Hermione was silent awhile, carefully deciding how to respond to her best friend's plight. "Harry, I think that you deserve any happiness you can get before you have to face Voldemort."

"Well, if I did continue it with Ginny, then a whole lot of good that would be to her when they decide to use her as bait, or worse, as a target to get to me," he spat out bitterly. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to come across that way."

"I know," she said softly, looking Harry straight in the eyes. She took his hand in hers. "But Harry, I think you've underestimated Ginny. She truly loves you, and has already weighed and considered the risks of being with you. She's going into this eyes wide open. Harry, why not be open to love in this dark time? Love is a very powerful thing you know. Fighting for love is like fighting for your future. Love is unconquerable, it binds us, makes us whole and unstoppable." Hermione looked out over the lake, traitor tears springing to her eyes.

Harry silently pulled her into a hug. "'Hermione, no matter what, you've always been here for me. I want you to know that I'm here for you, too. What's been bothering you lately? You can tell me. I can already see that you've changed, grown up. We all have. But there's something more that's going on with you. You look so sad when you think no one's looking at you. I've seen Ginny look the same way," he smiled, pulling her closer. "You fell in love with him, didn't you 'Mione?" Harry asked softly, no hatred or malice tainting his query.

"Yes," she answered, her voice barely a whisper. "I did. And he loves me too. I can't bear to be away from him, it hurts so bad." Agony filled her voice, and more tears threatened to spill. Taking a breath to calm herself, Hermione brushed her tears away. "I never knew this to be fact, but it seems as though our souls joined. I think that's why I'm having such a hard time right now. Please don't hate me for it, Harry."

Harry released her from his hug, and looked into his long-time friend's eyes. "I could never, ever hate you Hermione! I've only ever wanted you to be happy, because I love you so much! You know that, don't you? I know that I've been a prat in the past, but now I'm different; I have to be! But can you be sure about your souls joining? I've heard that that's very powerful ancient magic! Sirius told me once that's why my Mum and Dad were so much in love. I thought it was just a story."

"Oh, Harry I do know that, I was just so scared to tell you! I'm not sure if I could handle losing you as well as Ron, because I knew how he was going to act. As for the joining...well, it's left me extremely sensitive to being away from him, and sometimes I even feel as if I know what he's thinking, or how he's feeling. It's very...intimate." Hermione said, blushing a little as she did. Harry's face automatically contorted into a look of disgust, which made her laugh. "When did you become so perceptive?"

He began to laugh as well. He didn't have to be happy about Snape since he hadn't really wrapped his head around it all yet, but he was happy for Hermione. That was all that really mattered to him. "Oh well, you know, I -"

"Why you bloody lying bitch!"

Harry and Hermione startled, their laughter silenced. Looking up the grassy knoll, Ron was standing above them, hands balled into fists, and face as red as his hair.

"Ron! What the - !" Harry started, jumping up and turning to face him.

Ron came storming down the hill, coming face to face with Hermione, oblivious to Harry's presence. "Here I come to say I'm sorry for being a prat yesterday," his voice rose, and he was pointing his finger in Hermione's face. "And I hear that you're shagging that git Snape?" Ron's voice rose to a roar by the end of the sentence. "How could you do this to me? Don't you know that I'm the one you should be with, not that traitor?"

Hermione was completely taken aback by Ron's outburst. It was the worst she'd ever seen him, and she already knew that he had a bad temper. Anger welled up inside her in response to his behaviour. It was then that she realized that she never truly knew him at all, and it was as if she were looking at a complete stranger. His jealousy and vicious attack spoke volumes to Hermione. His whole demeanor was off; Ron was acting completely out of character. Her eyes flashed, and rage started to fill her.

"How DARE you, Ronald Weasley! How DARE you speak to me in that way! What on earth is wrong with you? Severus has sacrificed everything for us, and just listen to you! You're acting like a child! Do you seriously think that I could ever be yours when just under the surface you are an unbalanced, angry person who can't bear any type of rejection? What about what I want? What about my happiness? You never made any attempt to be with me unless I was interested in someone else! What would you have me do? Wait around – what, years? - until you figure yourself out?" She began to shake with anger. "Don't you ever act like this around me again!" She turned to retreat up the hill, when Ron grabbed her arm, hard. "Let me go!" she screamed, her free hand reaching for her wand.

"Ron! What are you doing? Let her go!" Harry tried to come in between the two, but was knocked down. "Stop it Ron! You're being an idiot! You're not thinking, mate! Cool off, let it go. Please, don't do this to her!"

SMACK! Hermione got a good one in when he strengthened his grasp and didn't let go, instantly marking the left side of Ron's face. "You – you! You WHORE! He's poisoned you against me, hasn't he?" he sputtered, shocked that she would strike him.

Panting, Hermione backed off, and straightened up. Her wand was pointing at Ron. Harry stepped into the space separating them, palms up, trying to bring calm to the situation. "Both of you, stop it now! We shouldn't be fighting like this."

Hermione wasn't listening. "I can't believe you, Ronald! Will you ever learn to control your ridiculous, juvenile jealousy of who I choose to be with? I THOUGHT we were friends!"

"Ha! WERE is right! I could never go back to how we were after this. I thought you felt something for me!" With that, he stormed up the hill, towards the castle.

"Hermione!" Harry took her by the shoulders, hunching down a little to look into her eyes. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Physically, yes Harry. That bastard!" Hermione was shaking, and still very angry.

Harry shook his head. "It'll be alright, I won't let him do that again." He raised his voice so that Ron could hear him. "He's being a complete prat about this. I'll talk to him later, I promise. I didn't think that even he could be that bad," Harry said, shaking his head. "It's as if he was a different person. I've never seen that side of him. Bloody hell, Hermione. I think that he's really hurt."

Hermione had slumped back down on the bench, her hand still gripping her wand. Stunned at first, she began to cry as the realization of what had happened sunk in. "Well he's not the only one. Oh Harry, why is it so hard for him to understand? You understand, can't he do the same for me, his friend?"

Sitting down beside her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, I don't want you to worry about it, alright? How about we go up for some tea?" He looked at her hopefully. "Then, I think I – I'll try to speak with Ginny."

"Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you! You deserve to be happy." Hermione stood, and smiled bravely through her teary eyes. She knew he was just trying to distract her from the confrontation. "Yes, tea sounds lovely."

Arm in arm, Harry and Hermione headed slowly back up to the castle, admiring the beauty of the castle's grounds, determined to enjoy what was left of their last few free days.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, jumping up as the two entered Hogwarts huge kitchen. "What's happened to you?" She looked over at Harry, her expression suspicious.

"I'm fine, really Molly. Nothing happened."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "It's no good. She can see right through us, and well, she should know what went on."

"Och! It was Ronald again now, wasn't it dearie? Oh, and here I thought that I convinced him to apologize!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes flashed with anger.

Hermione looked down at the floor. "Well, he did come down to do that, and he overheard Harry and I...discussing the complexity of my relationship with Severus."

Molly looked back over to Harry, an unspoken question and a bit of a challenge written on her face. Harry shook his head. "It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I respect Hermione's decision, whether I agree with it or not. I understand that Dumbledore trusted Snape with everything. I'll put my faith in that. Ron, on the other hand - "

Mrs. Weasley slammed her fist down on the table she was standing beside. "Hormones! That stubborn little - " she tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry for whatever he said to you dear."

"I know, and it's not your fault," Hermione said quickly, "But I don't know if our friendship can ever be salvaged."

Just then, Ginny came in with a huge smile on her face. As soon as she saw Harry however, the smile faded sadly away. "Oh, I – sorry. Um, I have to go - "

"Ginny, please," Harry said quickly, getting up before she could run out of there, "I need to talk to you. Can we?" He was nervous, Hermione could tell. She tried to catch his eye, to convey her support.

"Um, yeah – alright."

They left the kitchens, Mrs. Weasley staring after them. "Well, took him long enough to figure it out, hey dearie? Men! They're just so thick sometimes, mmm? Let's have some tea. I need to talk to you about some decisions the Order has made."

Mrs. Weasley had tried to be sympathetic, but she was firm when telling Hermione of the Order's decision to keep her there while Harry, Ron, Lupin, and Tonks went after the Horcruxes. Hermione, of course, was furious. Their reasoning had been that Ron's outbursts were based on his emotional instability when it came to Hermione, and it would jeopardize the mission if they were to continue. This was a ridiculous, stupid decision, Hermione thought, since her skills far surpassed Ron's in most areas. However, this was the Order's decision, and she would have to stick by it. There also seemed to be some other reason that they weren't voicing at the moment – no matter. The boys would, as ordered, have to apparate back to Headquarters to update the Order on their progress, sticking to a prearranged schedule. They couldn't afford to have any owls intercepted now. Their objectives were carefully mapped out; locations, methods for destruction, and escape plans were all memorized. It was time to begin the hunt. Hermione was instructed to get a secret message off to Severus, informing him of their mission readiness. How she was to do this, she wasn't sure. But, she wasn't called the brightest witch of the age for nothing, and so she would work out the best way to contact her lover. She thought of her amulet. Perhaps she could get him to come to her, or let him know that she was coming to him...

Hermione was beginning to think that Headquarters had a plan for her – one that she was secretly, and guiltily, happy to have. She really didn't want to be anywhere near Ron, but she would miss Harry badly. Maybe she could do her part to help him best from her position at Headquarters...depending on what the Order had in mind for her, of course.

It had only been a week now since she last saw Severus, but it felt like an eternity. When Harry and Ginny got back together, Hermione had been happy for them, but at the same time, she was screaming inside to be reunited with the part that made her whole, the rest of her soul; Severus. She would be with him again, soon. And soon after that, they would never be parted again. This thought was what kept Hermione sane.

For now, she had been helping with the preparations for the upcoming conflict. Not having an actual duty assigned to her yet, Hermione bustled about, helping Molly, Fleur, Minerva, and Ginny do those things that women do to keep a good Headquarters running. In a time of war, it always seemed to fall to the women - Madame Pomfrey was still about, and Hermione assisted her as well, brewing medical potions and readying the ward for the imminent casualties that battle would bring in the near future. Neville, Luna, and the others that had stayed instead of going abroad to continue their education, and had taken to extra defense practice – with Moody tutoring them. It seemed as though the D.A. had a new leader in Harry's absence. No one was sure when anything was going to happen, but everyone knew that it would, and soon.

The hunters would leave at daybreak, in three days' time. She had that long to contact Severus. Absently, she fingered her amulet, and thought of her lover. 'I need to see you, love. How can I get to you?' Sighing, Hermione settled down in the large, four poster bed for a well deserved rest. Closing the heavy velvet curtains to keep out the chill October air, Hermione snuggled down into the duvet, muttering a warming charm. The amulet then began to feel warm and soothing against her skin, and she fell into the realm of starlight, dreaming of the time when she could be in Severus' loving embrace always.


	11. Of Rats and Men

**Of Rats and Men**

**

* * *

**

He was sitting alone in the dark, sipping his brandy when he felt the stirring in his soul, the calling in his blood. She needed him; no, she wasn't in danger - but she was calling out for him to hear. Getting out of his chair, Severus went to stand by the fire. He had told her that he would go to her if she needed him, and not vice versa. It was far too dangerous for her to come to him; Lord Voldemort had called Severus a trusted servant. Voldemort was paranoid however, and spied on every one of his Death Eaters. Unexpected guests would check up on Severus at odd times, and Severus himself had even been sent to spy on others in the Dark Lord's service. He could not risk Hermione's presence in his home.

Then, there was the other problem that rolled about in his mind – someone was most likely watching him at this very moment; Severus felt eyes on him constantly. How could he leave to go to his beloved, and escape detection? Moodily, he watched the fire crackle away in its hearth. He had a few options open to him, but none would be successful if he stayed away too long. He downed his brandy, torn over the situation. Someone was bound to come sooner or later to 'visit.'

"Damn it!"Severus cursed vehemently as he threw the emptied glass into the fire. 'I hate this! I'm so tired of this constant vigilance that I am forced to keep! Will this war ever end? When can I begin my true life with the woman who is bound to me?' his thoughts raced as his frustration mounted.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus tried to collect his thoughts into cool, relevant logic. Breathing deeply, he then realized that perhaps this is what Hermione needed him for – to relay the Order's plans? Perhaps to alert him to new developments? 'Could it be that the war will end sooner rather than later? Perhaps Minerva...' He shook his head, and decided to concentrate on how to leave unnoticed, rather than dwell on the anxiety that came every time he debated contacting any old acquaintances.

His plan decided, Severus made preparations to leave. Through Hermione's amulet, as well as their bond, he would be able to apparate directly to her side – but not through the wards that were protecting the walls of Hogwarts. The ancient magic that existed between him and Hermione was too strong to keep them apart, would it not be for Hogwart's even more ancient enchantments. He would have to apparate to Hogsmeade, and enter the castle through one of the secret entrance ways there. Severus knew of all of the secret tunnels and such – prowling the hallways after dark for 20 years or so, he had learned many of the castle's old secrets. He would go in through the Shrieking Shack, come out of the Whomping Willow, and then go in through his secret entrance to the dungeons. Only he and Filch knew of that particular way in. Once he was in, he would find Hermione easily. A simple Disillusionment charm could also be used to get passed anyone still up awake; besides, he would be moving quickly, so he was confident he would not be seen. He would wait to talk to the members of the Order until the time that Hermione could warn them of his arrival, as Severus was still unsure about how the Order had taken Hermione's news when she returned to them.

Hermione had no idea of the amulet's magical properties just yet – he was worried that if she did know, she would use it to appear fighting at his side when danger was present; he didn't want her in any danger from Voldemort, or Death Eaters. The secret would have to remain so until this was finished; nothing was worth her getting harmed. She was headstrong and stubborn, a Gryffindor trait through and through. The amulet had many old spells and charms cast upon it, as it had been passed down through his mother's line for generations. They would all help to keep her safe, and let him know (through a special Prince family enchantment) what she was feeling, and where she was. The joining of their souls had only strengthened the potential of the trinket – a factor that had surprised Severus greatly. He had heard of this old magic, but dismissed it as a fable; discovering that the joining was real elated Severus and spoke to him of the many joys he never thought possible for him.

"Soon, my Hermione, this war will be over and the Dark Lord destroyed. Nothing will ever keep me from you again, love." He spoke aloud to no one in particular. Preparations made, Severus muttered his decoy spells and then spoke the incantation that would deliver him to Hermione. He didn't notice the rat sniffing about in the corner.

The rat managed to locate an old bit of twig that he had smuggled in last week. Snape's place was certainly in need of a scrubbing – there were no house-elves here, and so the rat had had an easy time making the corner underneath the large bookcase into a suitable home. 'Why not be comfortable while carrying out Master's work?' the rat thought, as he cheerfully deposited the twig in the center of the room. Letting out a few squeaks that sounded more like little commands than rodent language, the rat began to glow oddly, shaking about while changing shape. There was a bright flash of light, and the rat was gone. In his place, there was a man; his looks and movements were very rat-like indeed. His teeth looked like a rodent's, yellowed and large; his nose was like a rat's, sniffing the air and twitching; his eyes were small and beady as they darted nervously around the room. With a stooped pose and hands up in the air like they were clawing at something, this man was rat through and through. His ears even had little tufts of hair atop them. Oddly though, one of his hands seemed to be made of liquid silver – it looked very strange indeed on such a lump of a fellow.

His eyes wide, Wormtail danced about in glee. He had finally caught the traitor, and it was Snape! "Ah, Master will reward me greatly for this. I AM his most trusted servant! Eeeeeheeehee!" Wormtail thought of the other Death Eaters who had been friends with Snape, the Malfoys, and decided that they may well be traitors to the Master as well. Determined to keep a better eye on that lot, Wormtail apparated out of Spinner's End, and back to his Master's side where he would tell him of Snape's traitorous ways.

After navigating the tunnel between the Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow (and after being sure to immobilize it,) Severus finally stood on the grounds of Hogwarts, looking up at the castle. All the repairs were complete, and the old castle looked as it did before. Closing his eyes and breathing in the cool autumn air, Severus felt as if he was coming home after a long absence. He had yearned to be back at the one place where he really felt at home for so long, but had never hoped to dream that he would see its walls ever again. After being gone for what felt like an eternity, he started his way up to the secret entrance he had used often on his nightly rounds.

Moving quickly so that Hagrid or Filch wouldn't spot him, Severus ducked into the low overhang above the cliff on this side of the castle that overlooked the Black Lake. Under the cliff, the lake went in underground – and was viewed from the Slytherin's common room. From this location, Severus was right down the hall from his old classroom, office, and private chambers. Deciding that the rumors of Slughorn's departure from Hogwarts for the final time were probably true, Severus peered into his old dungeon. Dust covered the work spaces, and it was likely that no one had been down in the room for awhile. Satisfied, Severus made his way through the class into his office space. It too was dusty and unused; intricate cobwebs decorated his bookshelves. Piles of old papers were stacked up on Severus' once tidy desk and half-packed boxes were scattered about the floor. He idly wondered if any of his personal effects were still lying about somewhere; when he had taken the DADA position, he had still kept his private chambers where they were. Slughorn had been fine with that, as he had no wish to skulk around in the dark as Severus had. Resolving to check later, Severus pushed aside some boxes blocking the floo with his boot. Hoping beyond reason that Hermione was not sharing a room with any tittering little chits, he lit the fire, grabbed some floo powder, and shouted "Hermione Granger's room!"

Coughing a bit from the excessive dust that had accumulated in the unused floo, Severus brushed himself off and checked his surroundings. 'Ah, Head Girl's room. Of course. She'll be right through here then,' he thought to himself as he silently made his way through the small study and into the bedchambers of the spacious Head Girl's suite. Surprised that he didn't wake her with his hacking from the dust, Severus lovingly gazed at the sleeping form of his witch through a space in the velvet curtains. 'So beautiful,' he mused, wondering again what he ever did to deserve such fortune. He could hear her voice inside his head, telling him before she had left, 'You deserve the world for all that you have sacrificed, everything you have endured over the last twenty years. Never think otherwise, love, or I will have to continue to remind you!'

Easing out of his robes, Severus quietly slid into bed behind Hermione, spooning her. He breathed in the scent of her hair and her skin, and closed his eyes in gratitude. "My love," he whispered as he grazed her ear with feather kisses, "I have come for you, wake up for me." He continued caressing and kissing her soft skin until he heard her murmuring his name.

"Severus?" she asked sleepily, as her eyes fluttered open. When she focused, she immediately embraced him as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Not breaking the kiss, Severus shifted so that his lover could roll over, then he raised himself up so he could cover her body with his. They savored each other's kisses, overjoyed by the closeness that they were experiencing after being apart. As the passion grew between them, so did their bond. It was as if they were one; their bodies moved together perfectly, and each knew exactly how to please the other. Her hands tangled in his hair, and he began to lift up her nightgown, strong hands grasping her hips, and then rising along her sides to claim her breasts. Feeling as if her blood was boiling, Hermione gasped at his touch, arching up to him. She had never desired someone so much before, and she knew in her soul that this was how it would always be between them. Severus suddenly broke the kiss and feverishly looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes. The ancient magic of their joining intensified, and they were each in each other's minds. No words were needed as they were fully of one heart, soul, and mind. An indescribable wave of love and adoration washed over them, peaking their arousal, and pushing them to the brink of control. Severus gently lifted Hermione's gown up over her head, leaving her fully exposed to him. She moaned in delight as he lowered his lips to her hardened nipple, where he gently sucked for a moment. 'Hermione, you are a goddess,' his thoughts reverberated through her mind, as he gasped and pressed his erection against her thigh.

Hermione felt lost in a sea of lust, crazy with desire. She reached for the bulge in his trousers, wanting him to be inside of her. She needed it. All she could see was Severus, and she was so ready for him to complete her.

He grabbed both of her arms, and pinned them above her head. 'We will always be one, I will never let you go,' she groaned in delight as he asserted his power over her, holding her down while he ravaged her body. Taking one nipple in for a slow, sensual suck, he let go and moved to the other one, teasing it with his tongue, evoking another groan, 'Oh Severus, Gods Severus, yesss...please, oh...yess!' The lick turned into a suck, and then a nibble.

Hermione didn't think she could take anymore of this. She was more than ready for him to enter her, and bucked up against him to let him know. He chuckled, and let her hands go to free him of the rest of his clothes. Severus regarded Hermione lustfully as he watched her frantic movements.

He took her in his arms, and kissed her reverently as he gently lowered her back down on the bed. Their eyes locked and Hermione let out a whimper, letting her wizard know that she was more than ready for him. Groaning, Severus plunged in and let out a ragged breath as Hermione's heat fully enveloped him. He was still for a moment, almost overcome by the feeling of complete, seamless love that only came in the presence of Hermione. In this way, Severus felt like he was home; wanted and welcomed into his destiny's warm and loving embrace. Hermione gasped as the power of their joining took over, helping them come undone, deepening their eternal soul bond.


	12. Breakfast With The Order

Undergoing re-write! Will be done soon!


	13. Before the Storm

Undergoing re-write! Will be done soon!


	14. All Hallows Eve

Undergoing re-write! Will be done soon!


	15. On The Edge Of Forever

Undergoing re-write! Will be done soon!


	16. The Beginning of the End

Undergoing re-write! Will be done soon!


	17. Red Skies in the Morning

Undergoing re-write! Will be done soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note

Hello! Yes, I'm back after a major absence – I won't even begin to explain. But I will say a sheepish "sorry" and will continue to finish this story. I've decided to do a quick re-write as well, since I've relocated my muse.

Cheers my dears!

~One Soul~


End file.
